Legend of June
by Lost Girl15
Summary: Avatar Korra has passed on, and 15 year old June is slated to become the new Avatar. After being kidnapped from her village in the Earth Kingdom, June grows up as a noble Fire Nation citizen, completely unaware of her true identity. Follow June as she discovers her destiny - and finds love in a very unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

Based on Avatar: The Last Airbender

Book One:

The Crucial Unforgivable Lie

Fire

(Part One)

Prologue:

There was a woman on the ground begging at his feet, screaming at them to let the little girl go. "NO! I WILL DO ANYTHING! JUST PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER!" The man in the armor was cold and heartless. "We don't make deals. Especially with some one like her." He shook the woman off of him. "Not my own daughter! She's only a child! Nothing you would want! She is learning to be a Kiyoshi Warrior. Nothing more. Not even a bender. Please, please, spare her, please." She was practically choking on her own words. He responded, "No, peasant, I have reason to believe that this" pulling the girl up by her collar. "I know, that this is the new Avatar."

Now, I was confused. I was looking out from this. Watching the scared girl, the crying woman (probably her mother), and the cold man in armor. He was wearing dark red a warrior's uniform. He was around in his thirties. The woman wore peasant-like clothing; they looked burnt. She was around thirty years old, too. The young girl wore burnt green yellow clothes, also like the mother, peasant-like. She had jet-black hair, emerald green eyes, and a flawless face. She was around nine years old.

"I won't let you take her! Take me instead! I'm the avatar! Not her! She's just a child! Take me!" she sounded scared, but also trying to sound strong. "Really? Show me, avatar." He said coldly. He got into a fighting position. She took her stance. She could earth bend very well. She knocked him off his feet. "So, Avatar, water bend for me, or fire bend, or even air bend? Can't you do that?" he said. "I won't let you have the honor to see it," she sounded scared. But, he got back up on his feet. Knocked her off and she was unconscious. "Filthy peasant. Try to fool me. Ha."

Suddenly, the little girl got up and saw that her mom was unconscious. She went at the man, attacking him by earth bending. "Quite impressive for just a child." She only smiled, "Not such a hot-shot now? Are you?" the girl replied. "You little smart mouth. You aren't even trained. You think you can defeat me?"

The girl's eyes widened, she knew this was true. But she knew she had to try, for her mother, her village, and for herself. He struck back at her. She fell onto the ground.

She was weakened. She looked at her mother. Her mother was scared. Next to her mother were two girls, her identical twin sister, and another girl next to that one. It was the injured girl's best friend. The injured girl looked back at the man. "Ha, 'not so much a hot-shot now? Are you?' I underestimated you. That will not happen again. You are coming with me." He picked her up and carried the weak girl onto the giant ship. She could her people screaming in the distance. But mainly she could hear one voice, and one that matter the most to her. "June! JUNE! JUNE!" Then, she went unconscious.

Chapter 1:

Six years and nine months later….

"Aha! I beat you again, Soza!" the proud fifteen year-old stood. She was wearing red clothing. She is a noble and wealthy family in the Fire Nation. So was her best friend. "Not yet, June. You may the best fire bender yet, and a swords master. But, I can talk to boys at least!" Soza said.

"That maybe true, but I a better student! Ha!" she said. Suddenly when she was going to attack me, she found two fans; my only weapons were two fans on the ground. She picked them up without thinking. She began attacking without thinking. She beating her with this power she never knew She had. Soza stumbled onto the ground. "Where did you learn to do that?!". "I don't know," She said shockingly.

Suddenly, an attractive guy around fifteen, walks up stares, about to say something, and walks away blushing. She started to blush.

"Mako likes you, June. And I know you like him, too." Soza said.

"Yeah, but I can't ask him out. And there's no way he will ask me out."

"Well, do you want me too?"

"No! You know that I like him! You promised that you wouldn't!"

"No, not like that, silly girl, I could tell him to ask you out."

"No, he's too shy, that's one thing I like about him. I want him to ask me out on himself. And I want it to be special."

"Like how?"

"Like at the Lantern Festival. You know, like at night under lit lanterns at night, by the fountain. And then, he would kiss me. You know, all special. But, before my sixteenth birthday."

"Wow, those are some high expectations. But, I think I can make that work. I will talk to people."

"No! I want him to do it!"

"He's never going to do it."

"But….."

"Look, it's going to happen or never. Your choice."

"Fine, I give in to it. You can help."

"Yay."

"Gotta go, my mom is calling." she ran away running to her home. Her home, her home in the Fire Nation.

June's Version:

"Mother!"

"June? Is that you?" my mother said. She had long dark hair, not as dark as mine, but very dark. Almost as a flawless face as mine. She is tall, taller than me. She has dark golden rod eyes. She is in dark red robe. I have a crimson dress on. We were near the pond.

"Mom, do you ever have weird dreams? Like some one's childhood?"

"What do you mean?" she asked intently.

"I mean, I have been having these weird dreams lately. Like one, I dreamed that I was in like a past life, of an avatar, some one named Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Roku, Avatar Aang, and Avatar Korra. Weren't they past avatars? And I wonder who the new one is? But, I had one were I was on Island Kyoshi, and I was a little girl. Actually, I don't remember my childhood. I wonder why?"

"Well, you never had a good memory." She said trying to be honest.

"Yes I do. Whatever, so do you have any idea what it means?"

"No. I'm sorry, I don't."

"Ok, bye mother. I will see you at dinner." I left. A strange man came into the room

"Look, were going to have to tell her eventually, I mean, she is almost sixteen, they are going to tell her then. She is going to realize sooner or later that she does not belong here. I mean she has an Earth Kingdom name. June is not a common name. What if she remembers? What if some one comes and reminds her of her past? Or worse, tells her that she's the Avatar. This is wrong. You never should have taken from Kyoshi Island, from her mother. This is wrong."

The strange man came in. "Look, I secured the mission. The Fire Lord wanted this. He wanted the new Avatar to help him. This is saving the Fire Nation. You don't want your husband to fall, right?"

"Oh course not, but it doesn't seem that this is right way. There should be another way. What are we going to tell her when she sixteen. It is age that they are told. And what are we going to tell her when she finds out. It's supposed to be an Earth Kingdom Avatar next, not a fire bender."

"Look, she is never supposed to find out. And you wont be the one to tell her, right?"

"Right. But what if she finds out?"

"She won't."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"You're getting much better June." My sword master said. He was old; he was in a dark red robe. We were at his mansion. "Thank you master. I try." I said. "Well you getting better. You will be a sword master soon. I know it!" "Thank you sir."

We were paring for a couple hours. "Good job today. You better get to your fire bending lesson soon. But, first what about some lunch."

"Yes, that sounds delightful. Plus I have a couple questions." I said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Well, I have been having these weird dreams."

"Like what?" he said intrigued.

"Well, of past avatars. I don't know why. My mother says its nothing. But it's like a past, my past. I mean I don't remember my childhood. What do you think this means?"

"I don't know. But, maybe your mother is right. Maybe it's nothing."

"Do you know something? Please tell me."

"Ok, fine. You know how you use to take our nations history?"

"Yes, why?"

"We have a bad history in the Fire Nation…"

"Yes, I know. Around Two decades ago we started a war. A decade later we found Avatar Aang. Then fifty later he died after he saved the world. And we found Avatar Korra, who saved us from the Equalists. And now were waiting for the new avatar from the Earth Kingdom."

"Not exactly. This is after Aang, even Korra. This is about our Nation. We know that the new avatar is going to an earth bender. This happened about nine years ago. We knew that we were waiting for the new avatar to come. Later on we found out that the new avatar was hidden."

"What do you mean _was_?"

"We had a lead that the child was at Kyoshi Island. She was a warrior."

"Didn't they use fans to fight? Something no other Nation or island uses."

"Yes, why?"

"I used fans to fight the other day. I was practicing with Soza, and I found two on the ground. And I just some how knew how to fight with them. Weird, huh."

"Very." He looked away.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me, I know your lying."

"Very well, the little girl was powerful, just like you. She had not much in Kyoshi, but everyone loved her. She has not been seen for about nine years. They took her a made her forget her childhood."

"What happens if the girl finds out. Or has a memory of something that happened?"

"She is to be kept to make her never have that kind of memory. They keep her out of reach of things that could trigger something."

"She is in the dark though. That is terrible. She is supposed to help the world."

"Well, I know that. So do you. Now you see the dilemma."

"What is the girl's name?"

"I forget. But I know that the girl has no memory of her childhood, she has been having memories of her past, she is very powerful, and she is hidden well."

"Well, I have to help her. How can I help her?"

"You can keep researching her. You should do that."

"Well, I have to go. I have to get ready for the Lantern Festival."

"Okay, goodbye my young pupil."

"Bye." I left.

"Good luck, young Avatar. I am sure we will meet again." I couldn't hear him saying this; he said this as he waving at me, clenching a White Lotus tile in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As I headed for my fire bending class I spotted Mako. He had jet-black hair that hangs over his face and dark golden rod colored eyes. He was six inches taller than me. We were at the same level of noble families. Our families know each other very well. He comes over to hang out with my brother when he's home. I blushed and walked a little faster so he could see me. But, he actually walked up to me.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." I said awkwardly. He chucked softly.

"Ready for today's lesson?"

"Sort of. I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

"You" I said so softly that he couldn't hear. "Um, just my sword training and can you keep a secret?"

"Yes. You can tell me."

"Well, do you know about the new avatar?"

"A little, why?"

"Well, a lot of strange things have been happening. And I heard she doesn't even know that she's the avatar! It is kind of sad and scary."

"I know, but there's more things to worry about."

"Like?" We stared at each other for a moment. Then, he kissed me on the cheek and whispered into my ear "us". Then he leaned back and said "Plus if were late Master Sozin would personally throw fire balls at us." I said back, "I don't know, they both don't sound so bad right now." He chuckled.

It was the weirdest class ever. Maco kept smiling at me, which in result would make me blush, thus making him laugh. This was the first time I have ever seen him so optimistic, it was strange.

After class, I caught up with him. I ran and grab his neck, I swung around to face him. I got into breathing distance of him. He looked at me calmly "What? You want another kiss? All you have to do is ask." Then I went to him closer than before, kissing distance, and I kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear "I just wanted to give you payback." One his eyebrows rose. "Really, that's payback? I should aggravate you more often." "Sure, anytime. Anytime, but now, I have to get ready for the Lantern Festival. You know I am the one who lights off the first lantern."

"That is a big deal. Tell you what. After you do that. Meet me by the fountain after your done lighting off your lantern. I want to show you something."

"Okay." I said weakly. He chuckled I almost fell when he caught me. "Hey, don't go weak on me ok?" "I will try that."

After that I ran to see Soza. I told her everything. She was amazed that he did that, but not shocked as I thought she would be. She told me that she did talk to him. And he was very happy about her answer about me. I was excited this was actually going to happen.

I ran home and got ready. I got my crimson dress that I will wear for the festival. I had my hair down with crimson red streaks through it, you barely could tell that it was there, unless you already knew.

My mother came up to me "Are you all right? You seem wound up? Did something happen?"

"Yes, mother. But, I am fine. Thank you for your concern. It was just at fire bending lesson. It was a little more, complicated today."

"How so?"

"Just a new move he taught us." I smiled at myself.

"Oh, ok. Ready to go? You have set off first lantern, June."

"Yes, mother. I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I went out to the deck. Were I was with my father, Emon, (he was not as tall as Maco, he had light black hair, but not grey, lighter than my mother's hair, it was short, he has dark golden rod colored eyes like the rest of the family, except me) the mother, Asula, and brother, Lee (he was as tall as Maco, maybe even taller. He has black hair, not as dark as mine, and dark golden rod colored eyes.) I was looking over the entire town. I could see Soza, she can me a confidant smile. I couldn't see Maco. Maybe he forgot, or he is already at the fountain. I will check after this.

"June, of the daughter of Emon, will now light the first lantern for the festival." He was talking as I was lighting it. "This lantern symbols new life and light. Thanking the spirits for protecting us against harm and destruction. For this to be another peaceful year!" I let the lantern up into the sky. Knowing that the little girl who is the avatar, is watching this, me, and the lantern.

After that was done, everyone wanted to dance, and a lot of men wanted to dance with me. Hoping that they could become the next Fire Lord. My father wasn't the Fire Lord, but he could be the next Fire Lord, depending on the situation. Each of them, my father didn't like, he wanted me to choose, and if I didn't like one, he didn't like that one.

I eventually snuck away. Just as I was about to go, Soza came up to me. "Sneaking away, are we? From your own family's party; wow, I didn't think you had the guts. Going to see Maco? Or some one else?" She said

"Oh, save it for later. Oh course I'm going to see him. Whom else would I be sneaking off to see?"

"I don't know, it appears you have a lot of suitors for you."

"Their all idiots. All they want is to be the next Fire Lord! Maco isn't like that."

"I know, at least I hope he isn't. it would really suck if he were. But, I guess time will tell."

"Yeah, anyways can you cover for me? Please, I will be gone like an hour or so."

"Fine. I will, but that means I will try to snag some of those boy's away from you!"

"Go ahead, knock yourself out. See ya!"

I came to the fountain. To see I was alone. I knew it was to good to be true. But, it was something to look at, lanterns everywhere so much light, even though it is night. All the stars were out, it was a beautiful thing to see really.

I sat down on the edge of the fountain were people could sit. Usually I don't do this, only when no one is around, that's where Maco probably has seen me here painting at night. I was pretty good at it too. That's probably how he knew that I knew where he was talking about.

I am an idiot for letting this happen. I should have said yes to one of the suitors, I could have been engaged already. This could be my engagement party by now. I could even have a child. I wonder if there's still time before Soza tries to steal them from me. I bet I could still make it. As soon as I was about to go back, I heard a voice.

"Are leaving already? That's to bad." a voice I recognize. Maco was wearing crimson formal robes; and with his hair strait and down.

"I don't know. I already look like an idiot waiting here for you. I could go back right now and being with one of the eligible suitors." I said coldly.

"All they want is to be Fire Lord; and to steal you of your virtue. We both know that." He said rolling his eyes.

"And your not?" I said coldly.

"Which one? Wanting to be Fire Lord? Or stealing your virtue?" He asked teasingly.

"Both." I said flatly.

"Hum, 'Fire Lord Maco' it sounds good. But, of course I got my name from the past Avatar's husband. Stealing your virtue, that is going to remain a mystery." He said teasing.

I turned my back and walked away. I can't believe this is the sweet boy from a couple of days ago; and the boy from my memory. Gone. I was almost in tears, when he caught up to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to find some one who is way better than you!" I said flatly.

"Look I was only teasing. You know that. And you think I came all this way for nothing. I almost threw up on the way here. I never had the courage to talk to you. That is until a couple of days ago when I saw you with that _guy _in our fire bending class." He made it sound like _"guy" _was a terrible word.

"Then I realized I had to do something. So I went to your brother. He knew what I was going to say. He knew about it. He told me that he knew my feelings toward you. And I had to talk to you and tell you, or else you would move on. So, here we are." He said, trying to confess. I blushed. He put the back of his hand to caress my cheek. I flushed red even more.

He guided me back to the fountain. We were sitting right next to each other so closely that we were in breathing distance of each other. His head was down.

"Now I need your answer before I say anything else." he said carefully.

"My answer to what?" I asked out of breath.

"You know how I feel about you, now I need you to answer to how you feel about me…" He said, and he raised his head at this. He took both of my hands into his own strong ones. His eyes were shaky, like he was terrified of my answer. They were somber.

"You should know my answer by now." I said blushing and looking away.

"No, I really don't. Please tell me." He said, take my face and turning it around to face his. "Please tell me." I sucked up a big breath and took all my courage.

"Well, I'm here. Aren't I?"

"I don't understand. Please tell me." He got closer to my face. Looking into my eyes.

"I'm here, so basically that means I rather be at The Boiling Rock instead of not being here with you." I said blushing and hanging my head down.

"Really? Your positive? You're sure?" He asked intently.

"How could I not be sure of my own feelings?"

"Well, I was hoping that was your answer. Now, something I have been waiting a long time for to do." He said smiling. I was confused. He just chucked. He took me up in his arms. Put me closer to his face than ever before, our noses were almost touching. And he had his arms locked around my waist tightly, not willing to let go. Then he let go of one his arms, the other still locked around me. His hand went up and cupped my face, eventually his other hand went up to my face. His face was so close to mine when I said "What are you doing?", he said "This".

Then his soft lips formed around mine. Something I have been waiting for. I closed my eyes. I put my weak arms around his neck, wanting more. He could tell, he chuckled and the kissed me more. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days, even years of how long we have been sitting there kissing each other. He moved his arms to my waist again, but, not to lock, but embrace. I didn't know what he was doing. I realized we were falling. We didn't care, it just made it more convenient for us. Now he was on top of me, he pulled my leg up over his.

He pulled me closer to him now. Making sure I wouldn't escape. And when I had to breathe, he just moved to my neck. Eventually, he found my lips again. He kissed me again. We have never been this close before. We weren't going to let it end.

But, it did have to end eventually. I mean we have to breath at some point. Both of us could just say wow. He was still on top of me, not letting me go, not that I wanted to. "Wow" his eyes full with excitement. "Same here" I said trying to breath. He kept smiling, I breathed in his breath, and it made me weak.

"Stop, your driving me insane." I said weakly.

"Why? That just makes want to do that more." He said with enthusiasm.

"I have to go. You know, the Lantern Festival is still going on."

"Fine. But, next time I'm not letting you get off that easily." He said grinning. I blushed. I gave him a kiss and left.

I came back to the party, as my mother saw me. "Where have you been? Have you been sneaking off Soza again? You can't do that. You have obligations you have to do! Next time I won't let you escape!" she said teasingly.

"Okay, mother. I am going to bed now. I will see you at home. I walk by myself."

I was walking home in the night, when I suddenly heard a noise. "Hello? Whose there?" I asked, not afraid. Then I heard the noise again. "Show yourself! Now!" I screamed. The person appeared. She some how looked familiar to me, I don't know how. Then I realized that she is the injured girl's best friend. The girl saw me and stared at me in awe.

"June! We all thought you were dead! When the Fire Nation took you!" she was hugging me at this point. She was crying. "June, don't you recognize me? It's Suki! I'm your best friend. We were neighbors! Back on Kyoshi Island, we were going to be Kiyoshi Warriors! We trained together! June! You're the…" then she fell to the ground. Shot in the back with an arrow. It all came back to me in a flash. How could I be an earth bender and a fire bender? I gasped, I was the captured avatar. I realized that my sword master was not telling me just a lie. I am living a lie. I was a lie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"What?! Suki! What happened?! Who did this?! Who's out here?! Show yourself! Now!" I screamed. "Oh, I'm not that stupid. Now, why would I do that? Even though you haven't master all four elements. I'm not going to. I will leave that up to them…" a mysterious voice said.

I grabbed Suki and picked her up. I ran over to Mako's house. I knew he would be up and outside his house. I ran there as fast as I could.

"June? What are you doing here? Are you okay? What's going on?" he asked concerned.

"No, everything is a lie. But, right now I need to worry about her. Some one shot her in the back." I said flustered.

"Okay, let me see what I can do about it." He carefully filled her over on her back, so he could see the shot. Mako was very good at healing; he wasn't an actual healer, but he was really good.

At this point Suki was out cold.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You don't want to know." I said.

"I'm your _boyfriend _now, I am your boyfriend, right? Well, I guess we haven't talked about it…" he was rambling on.

"Look, I don't know right now. I guess yes. But, still this has to wait. And I don't think you would be prepared for it." I said cautiously.

"Try me." He said grinning and leaning in. Making sure we were face to face.

"Well, that is Suki. She is from Kyoshi Island in the Earth Kingdom. Apparently, we were, still, I guess, best friends, back when we were kids." I said looking away.

"Wait, what do you mean by this? Your not saying that you're the…" he said rambling on.

"Yes, I am the captive girl from the Earth Kingdom. Yeah, awesome, isn't it. Here, I'm in a noble family in the Fire Nation, loved by everyone. But, in the reality I'm a little pleasant girl in the Earth Kingdom."

"I don't know what to say really." He said confused.

"Oh, that's not even the best part. Apparently, not only I have been living a lie my entire life. I'm also the Avatar. Isn't that awesome?" I said sarcastically.

"Really, I don't know what to think." He said looking away.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I don't know. It is hard to understand."

"Well, can you accept me, or not." I said concerned. Then he kissed me. "Does that answer your question?" he asked smiling. "I guess." I said dizzy. Suki woke up.

"June! I was trying to talk to you! When something happened. I was shot. I don't know how? But, so much has changed since you left." She explained. She explained everything what happened. I was shocked. It didn't make any sense why my mother would do this to me. I ran home, promising to see Suki tomorrow.

I ran home, as fast as I could. Hoping all of this was a dream. I would wake up and going see myself in the mirror as a Fire Nation nobleman. I was in tears at this point; I didn't understand how this could happen.

All the memories were streaming through my head. How his could happen? How I could be a peasant? How I could be the avatar? What am I going to do?

I knew that I would have to learn the elements: water, earth, fire, and air. In that order. Well, I know fire already, and I guess technically earth, but I probably relearn that, because I probably don't remember how to do it right, or maybe at all.

I would have to leave, so I could learn the elements. I would need a guide animal to help me and to travel around the world. I could get a sky bison, but no one has seen them in over 150 years, except when Avatar Aang found a hidden herd of them. Maybe I could find one. There's probably some at the Air Temples, but I don't know how to get there without a sky bison. What will do?

I have to leave! I will tell my mother. She lied to me! And my father lied to me! My brother probably didn't know. Maybe I could take him with me. He could meet my real family. Well I have to take Suki with me. I mean, what would she do in the Fire Nation? I don't know about Mako. I don't know if I could take him with me. He would have to stay here, in the Fire Nation. He couldn't come with me, he has to stay here, and I couldn't get him involved with this. I knew it at once that I they found out that I knew who I truly was, and what path I choose. I would be considered a traitor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I was at my house. I stormed in. Knowing that what I was about to do, I would never come back. My mother came into the room.

"Hello, June. How are you?" she asked.

"Like you really care." I mumbled. "Fine, actually. But, I did find out something interesting."

"Like what?"

"I found an old friend of mine. You know, from Kyoshi Island. Yeah, she came and found me today."

"June, there's something I need to tell you…" she tried to embrace me, but I shook her off.

"I know everything! You lied to me! You lied to me my entire life. You took me from my real family and my destiny! How could you?"

"You're needed here in the Fire Nation."

"I'm needed around the world! And you're keeping me from helping people! You're depriving me from my destiny!"

"Look, June. I did it for you. Look, you need to serve the Fire Lord. And what we did, it was a different time. We need you." she tried to embrace me, but I walked away.

"This is the worst thing that anyone could ever do! Hide some one from their destiny! Hide them from the world! Hid me from my family! That is not okay! I am leaving! Don't try to stop me! I am going become who I was meant to be!" I said furiously. I stormed out of the room. Leaving behind everything that I know.

I ran my way over to Mako's house. Suki should still be there and a wake by now.

"June! What's going on? Suki just woke up." Mako asked.

"I have to leave now. Suki, I'm going to take you home now. And I'm going home with you." I said.

"Okay, well how are we going to get there?" she asked surprised.

"Wait, your leaving?" Mako asked sadly.

"Yes, I'm the avatar, I have to start acting like it. You have to stay here, in the Fire Nation. I can't let you become a traitor as well." I said.

"But…"

"Look, I see you soon, I will come back. Okay, just stay here for a while. I will come for you. I promise." I turned away from him.

"Suki, do you have any idea how were going to get back?"

"Yes, I completely forgot. I got here on your animal guide. I was suppose to give this him to you." she called over a giant fluffy monster. He was a sky bison.

"That is a sky bison. How did you manage to get one?" I asked.

"He is going to be your animal guide for your journey. His name is Appa, after Aang's sky bison." She explained.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot that I have a messenger hawk. We can use him, too." I said.

"Right, that will be good too." She said.

"Well, I guess we should be going. Goodbye, and nice to meet you, Mako." She said.

"Nice to meet you, too. Goodbye, June, I will miss you. I will expect a letter from you soon." he said. Then he kissed me goodbye. I don't know when or if I will see him again.

As we got on Appa, I had brought food and clothes for Suki and I. I looked around; leaving Mako, leaving a home that I thought was mine, and leaving everything behind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9:

"What? How is this possible? I have blue fire?!" I said.

"Well, depending on your personality. Before, your fire was red or orange right? That was because your drive was different, you were thinking what was right, but in reality it was wrong." Suki said.

"But, I never did anything that was like that, what could be wrong."

"But, you didn't know. That's the point. Now you do, and that flames your drive, to find peace and become a fully realized avatar."

"Yes, and I have to learn."

"Good, now, I think you should go around and reintroduce yourself here. Not many people remember what you look like." My mother said.

"Okay, I will try. But I don't know where to start." I said.

"I will go with you." Suki said.

"Okay, you two come back soon, there's something I want to show you, June." My mother said.

"It's okay, I will remember." Suki said.

We went introduction me like I was a celebrity. Well, I guess technically I am, but whatever. People were so happy to see me, they were hugging me, crying, and giving me food. It was all a little over whelming.

"Okay, time to go back." Suki said.

"Where exactly?" I asked.

"Were going to see you're past life, Avatar Kyoshi." Suki said.

We walked into a sanctuary. It was old memorials of Avatar Kyoshi. I felt connected to them, like they were mine. They were all of her weapons and her old clothes. There were diaries of her historical battle against Chin the Conquer.

While I read through her diary, I could feel her adventures that soaked through me, the thrills, the life changing people she encountered, the danger, and the final battle. It was thrilling to read it.

"You enjoy her diary." My mother asked.

"Yes. It's very interesting to learn from." I said.

"Well, I guess since it's technically your, you probably could take it with you."

"No, no I couldn't. it belongs here."

"Okay then.

"Wait." I said.

"What?" my mother said.

"Where's Katara?" I asked. Katara is my twin sister.

"Um, well you see June. When you left nine years ago. Well…" Suki was trying to say.

"Your sister, well, when you left, she went away." My mother said.

"What?! Why is she gone! Were is she!" I said.

"She went away. She's okay, but gone. I'm sorry." My mother said.

"What?!"

"Look, she went away for her own protection. She is fine. She's just away." Suki said, trying to calm me down.

"I'm going to find her." I said storming out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10:

I ran away. I couldn't believe my own sister is gone! She tried to get away. I mean, her own sister, being taken away never to be seen again, and to add to all of that, that she is the Avatar. That's rough. This sucks. I remembered that I had my messenger hawk. I wrote to Mako and to Lee, I would have to be careful, so people don't try to find out were I am and to get them in trouble.

Mako:

I'm sorry that you couldn't be here. But, I never could live with myself if you ever got hurt. I wish you could be here. To meet my mother and see what it's like in the Earth Kingdom. It's beautiful here. I miss you terribly and I hope to hear from you soon.

— June

Lee:

I miss you soon much here. You probably don't know that I'm writing to you, but do not tell ANYONE! I do not want you getting in trouble. I wish you could see the Earth Kingdom and meet my real family. I know you would love it here. Hope to hear from you soon.

— June

I waited until they replied:

June:

I miss you, too. I have never been to go to Kyoshi Island, but I have heard it is beautiful. I am happy that you have met your mother. I hope to see you soon. And I might get to. I am going to be in the Fire Navy, starting soon. I know that it is wrong, but I need to get out of here. I miss you. I am sorry.

— Mako

June:

I heard, but not from mother, but from your sword master. He told me everything. You're the Avatar! I can't believe you're also the missing girl! You will always be my little sister, no matter that were not even related. I miss you. I have to be careful about writing to you. I hope to see you soon.

— Lee

It is hard to read his handwriting, but if I squint hard enough, I can read it though. I still can't believe that Mako will going to war, and if Mako is going, that means Lee is going to, he knows that I couldn't take that too.

"So, who did you write to?" my mother asked.

"My 'brother' he's back in the Fire Nation. I know he's not my real brother, but he has always treated me like one, I guess he technically is mine, but he isn't I guess, but…" I said rambling on.

"He's your brother." She said smiling.

"Yeah, he is. I wish you could meet him."

"I hope to some time."

"Well, maybe you could. He is probably coming here, I sure he has joined the Fire Navy, but he didn't do it for the wrong reasons. He is good. He did it because he has to serve his country; he is in a noble family. And so is a good friend of mine, he's also in the Fire Navy, too."

"How come he didn't tell you? He's your brother. Wouldn't he tell you?"

"He's my brother. He wanted to protected me."

"Oh, then he really is a good brother."

"Yes. But, why did you name her Katara? I mean that's a Water Tribe name?"

"Well, we went to the Northern Water Tribe. At that point, Katara and you were born. We didn't have a name for her yet. We went up there on a trip. Then Katara became sick. We saw every healer there. None of them could heal her, except one. She said she could heal her by giving this herb and a lot of healing. But, she had to take her bending away. We allowed it. She also said that she couldn't give hers back, but another person she tried to heal was dying, but that, she could give Katara her bending to her instead, the older woman wouldn't need her bending. So, she gave her water bending to Katara. As thanking her, we named your sister after the woman. He name was Katara. So, that's why Katara is a water bender, and named 'Katara'." My mother explained.

"Oh, know I understand. But I do wonder. What happened to Katara?"

"Well, after you were taken. Six months later, she knew that something was going to happen. With you gone, she didn't know how we were all going to survive without you, our avatar, and our hope.

"She left to try to stop them and to find you. She left one night. All I know was when I woke up the next day, she was gone, and all she left was a letter saying that she needed to get out of here, waiting for an attack on the Fire Navy was driving her insane. And that she needed to get out of here, and for no one to come to look for her. And that's all what was left, and that's it. I'm sorry, June."

"I can't believe she would do something that reckless." I said.

"Well, she has been helping us, I mean we haven't had any attacks."

"That's not what I mean."

"Look, June, it was hard me too. As soon as my daughter was kidnapped in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't bear to lose another child. But, I knew she was slipping from me. It wasn't a shock to me that she left. She is my daughter."

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that it's hard. I'm the Avatar, and my own sister felt that she needed to protect me. It's ironic if you think about it."

"Yeah, I guess it is. But, now you're here, and now you can help."

"I failed the world once, I won't do that again."

I was training. For the past week that I have been here I have been retraining as a Kiyoshi Warrior. I was pretty good at it too. I was walking home when Suki caught up with me.

"June! We have to leave now! Lets go to the Air Temple so you can learn."

"Now? We have to leave now? But…"

"We have to start if you want to learn air bending."

"Fine, I will get packed up."

We got back I had all of my belonging that I could take. Everyone was waiting for Suki and I. I can't believe that I was leaving. I just got here.

"I am so proud of you." my mother said.

"Thank you, and I will not let you down." I said.

"I know you won't."

"I will miss you. And I will write to you about everything going on."

"Okay, lets go. We will not let you down. The Avatar has been gone for about ten years. Now we have hope. We will have a chance." Suki said. She is a born speaker.

"Goodbye all. I will miss you. I will not fail you." I said.

We flew away. It looked exactly like when I left Mako in the Fire Nation. A feeling of sadness swept over me. I miss him so much. I want Mako back. I want Lee back. I was the most selfish person in the world for what I was going to do. I was going to capture Mako and Lee.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11:

We were on Appa. All we could see was blue ocean water. Appa has a saddle that we ride on. I went back to see Suki. I was riding Appa, and she was in back.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"No, I need Mako and Lee with me. I miss them too much." I said.

"Well, we might see them, you know that they're at the navy now."

"No, I need them. I need them to help me. I know it's selfish, but I need them more than anything. I need them and I need you."

"Look, after your air bending training, then, and only then, we might cross paths. Okay?"

"Thank you, but why wait that long?"

"You need to know another element before you challenge the Fire Navy, you're probably wanted as a criminal there. And you need to be at the top of your game. There will be people there who have fighting experience. You need to know how to at least do some air bending. You need to be prepared."

"Okay, I can handle that, for a while. So, should I tell them now, or later?"

"No! Absolutely not! They could trace the letter, and found out that it is you! You cannot do that! But, you can still write to him, just not about that."

"But, what if they can't come with us? What if they don't want to?"

"They will come. They will be with us. We just need to wear disguises."

"Why?"

"Can you not see it? 'Avatar kidnaps boyfriend and supposed brother' it would be a disaster, and we don't need people to think that our avatar is bad! You need to know this!"

"Okay, I get it! But, I don't think they will let me write to them without checking."

"Yes, you're right, send a farewell letter. You should do that now."

Mako:

I miss you so much. I'm sorry, but this is the last letter. I can't write to you anymore, while I'm training it is hard. I know that you're going to be shipping out soon, so I don't want them confiscating any of these letters to try to find us. I will come back for you. I will love you always.

— June

Lee:

I miss you so much. I know that leaving for the navy soon, so this is my last letter. I can't let them find me through this and have you get in trouble. I'm sorry, but I can't risk that. I will come for you. I will always love you like a brother.

— June

Mother:

I'm sorry I haven't written to you. I have flying a lot. We almost are at the Southern Air Temple. Well, that Air Temple is mainly for guys, but, we are checking, just incase. But, there are two other ones: Western and Eastern Air Temples. I will write to you when get to either one of them. I miss you.

—June

"I also wrote to my mother, also." I said.

"Good, well, and you didn't tell Mako and Lee, right?" Suki said.

"Well, I told them we were coming to get them."

"No! Well, at least they're not on ship yet! Why did you do that! Look, as soon as you know some air bending, then we can go and get them. Then we would have the upper hand."

"Fine."

"Good, now lets get going, were almost there."

When we arrived at the Southern Air Temple, it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. They restored all the Air Temples after Avatar Korra; they thought they could bring the Air Nomads back. And I think they succeeded. There were Air Nomads flying all around the place. Everyone from the Air Temples is an air bender, the fact that the season they're born in and that they're so spiritually connected makes them this.

The fact that the Southern Temple is so beautiful makes it hard to describe it. There were so many air benders, bison, and lemurs around. It was beautiful.

The Southern Air Temple was mainly for boys, but there were some girls around. I guess things have changed after Aang and Korra. But, boys and girls were playing together, practicing air bending.

"Who are you?" a voice asked. She looked like fifteen-year-old girl with dirty blond hair and an air benders outfit on.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I live here, and please I asked you first."

"I'm Suki, I am from Kyoshi Island. I am an earth and metal bender. Now, who are you?" Suki said.

"Who is she?"

"I am June, I am also from Kyoshi Island, I am a fire bender." I said.

"No fire bender is from Kyoshi Island, unless, unless you're the Avatar."

"Yes, why?"

"You need to learn how to air bend, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Do you know anyone who could help me?"

"Yes I do—" she was cut off by some one. This person had jet-black hair that some how was darker than mine. She was a master, you could tell, she has her tattoos.

"You must be Avatar June. I have been expecting you for some time."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 12:

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Ana, I am a air bender. She is, well, she can explain it herself." The fifteen year old said.

"I am Luwam, I am an air bending master. I believe I am supposed to teach you, young Avatar." She said.

"This is the Avatar? This is the person who is supposed to save us? Ha, ha, ha! She can't even earth bend, she is from Kyoshi Island, and she can't even earth bend! That's a laugh!" Ana said.

"You said 'she can't even earth bend' twice." Suki said.

"I know! Still, you're a fire bender. And now you want to learn air bending first? Usually the Avatar learns water bending first!"

"You know what? I don't need this from you. I'm the Avatar." I said.

"Ha, still you shouldn't be saying that. Even though, I'm an air bender, and it's not in my nature to fight. I'm supposed to avoid and evade. But, I can beat you, even though you're a fire bender, I'm an air bender, I can beat you, without avoiding and evading." She scoffed.

"Ana, stop this now. You do not fight, unless it's absolutely needed to for defense." Luwam said.

"No, let her. I need the practice. I need to learn, and what better way than to fight against an actual air bender." I said.

"No, Look, Luwam is right, June. You're not ready for this. You can be taught by Luwam, a different way to learn air bending." Suki said.

"The first thing to know as an air bender is that you do not fight unless it is absolutely need to. Violence is not the answer." Luwam said.

"She's right. And right now, you're doing the exact opposite of what air bending is all about. You don't need to learn like this." Suki said.

"I do, I need to prove myself." I said.

"You don't need to be tempted by this, you don't need to prove anything." Suki said.

"Yes, I need to learn. I at least have to have experience." I said.

"Fine. But, don't say I didn't tell you." Suki said.

I went out to the practice area. Ana got on one side and I got on the other. We got into our fighting positions.

"Who has the first move?" I asked.

"You can, since you're the guest and I don't fight unless I have to." Ana said, smirking.

Then I used my index and my middle finger and shot out blue flames. My firepower was stronger because of the sun. She looked at me in shock for a moment. I smirked at her. She dodged my attack. I blinked, _how could she_ _dodge that?_ It was so fast. She smirked at me this time, I narrowed my eyes, then I attacked back more powerful though. She dodged it swiftly and speedily, again, and then attacked with a blast of wind. Before I could even move, before I could even blink, it came at me, and blasted me back. I was on the ground.

"Ready to give up?" Ana said grinning.

"Never. Besides, I'm just getting warmed up." I said smirking.

Then I ran to attack her with fire. It was going through my head, I was wondering if I could air bend, or earth bend, or even water bend at her. I didn't know any forms of any other element, besides fire. It was useless, she was almost a master at air bending, she just had to learn a few more moves, and she pretty much mastered air bending. I thought in the back of my mind, _maybe, she could be my air bending teach, maybe she could come along with us? _Naw, she was stubborn, rude, sassy, and she would be hard to get along with. I fell back, her air bending pushed me back, I was on the ground, and I was pushed into it, so the ground was broken, like a little earthquake happened right in that spot.

She came over to me. "Well, not such the great Avatar now, are we?" Ana said smirking at me. I just scowled and narrowed my eyes at her.

"June! Are you okay?" Suki asked leaning over me.

"Yeah, I mean, my ego is bruised, but besides that, nothing a little medicine can help." I said.

"I was talking to Luwam during the duel. Ana is at the top of her class; she is the most powerful air bender Luwam has ever taught. She is almost a master at it. She's incredible." Suki said pulling me up.

"Really, I had no idea?" I said sarcastically.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"Well, it's not even good enough to tell anyone that I beat the you. But, the blue flames, I haven't seen that." Ana said.

"Well, Ana, that was not responsible of you. I am disappointed in you, even though you showed great power; you need to work on self-control. Now, go practice the new move, air blades." Luwam said.

"Yes Luwam. I will go practice. Thank you." Ana said. She left.

"She is my brightest pupil, my prodigy, my best student I ever taught. But, young Avatar, I can help you as well." She said looking away, then at me.

"Okay, when should we start?" I asked.

"We can start in the morning if you like?" she said.

"Sure, that's sounds awesome." I said.

"Great I will see you in the morning. Feel free to explore the Temple, but please be careful." She said.

"We will, thank you very much." Suki said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 13:

We went throughout the Temple. It was so beautiful. It is true; this is one of the most beautiful places in the world. I can see why they went to the trouble to restore the Temples. They had all the adventures of Aang's life on the wall, as pictures, telling a story. I couldn't explain it; I felt power come over me, just like when I read Kyoshi's journal. Suddenly, some one came into the room. I hid myself. It was Ana.

"Avatar Aang, please help me. I had visions of when the Avatar would come; I know I am supposed to help her, by teaching her, but how can I teach her to air bend when she replies on power only? Please, I need your wisdom." She said.

I came out at this. Acting like I didn't hear her. She didn't look at me, but she knew I was there.

"I come here to learn. Avatar Aang has helped me in the past, and he still does today. I had had visions of you. I believe that I am suppose to help you, but you already have Luwam helping you, so what am I suppose to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, but as soon as I learn some air bending, I have an idea of how you can help." I said.

"You should go and practice, you have to start learning how to be an air bender. And I have to get to my practice, and learn the last move, then I get my tattoos soon." She said.

"Okay, once you get your tattoos, and I learn some moves, then I will tell you what we can do." I said.

"Good, then we both will go." She said smiling.

"Yes, we should." I said smiling back at her.

"Good, you're here. Now, class, this is June, she is going to be learning with us. Now, June, do you have your staff and your uniform?" Luwam said.

"Yes, I still don't understand how to use a staff, though?" I said.

"Like this!" Ana said. She got up and started flying around with it. Showing off. It was very impressive. She came down, and people started cheering.

"Ana, showing off to another, is not the ways of an air bender, you shouldn't do that, you should use your bending for helping people, and you know that." Luwam said.

"I am sorry Luwam. It won't happen again." Ana said apologizing to her and bowing at her.

"Good, now, June watch me while I do this, this is a base for most moves, it's called air manipulation." Luwam said. She was breathing in and out, she started moving her hands around her head, and I good feel the wind in my face. "Now, you try." She said. I nodded. I breathed in and out, I have never bended air before, and this could be the first time I manipulate air. I started to do the movements. Then I released the air. I did it! I actually got it! Now I wanted to do a different move, I wanted to learn more. _I could really save Mako, I could do this._

"Good job, June. You are making such progress. Do you want the next move?"

"Yes, please. It is the air shield. Watch me." Luwam said. She did the move for me, I followed right throw, I got it perfectly.

"Do you want to learn more moves?"

"Yes, please." I said.

Five weeks later, I could do air manipulation, air shield, air barrier, air bullets, air blasts, air punch/kick, air swipe, air suction, breath of wind, enhanced speed, enhanced agility, air funnel, air bomb, the air ball, air wheel, multiple target attacks, flatulence blast. I still have a lot to learn. I have to learn the master air bending elements now. But, now I feel like I can get ready to find Mako and Lee.

"June! June!" Suki was running towards me.

"What, Suki?" I said.

"I found were Mako and Lee are at! I found their ship!"

"Really? How?"

"They have materials that I needed to find them, all I have to do was look at the map, and I found were there going. They will be crossing by this little tiny island over here soon. Called Whale Tale Island, it's right next to Kyoshi Island. If we leave in three days, we will collide with their course."

"Awesome, then we can go get Mako and Lee."

"Except, it will be at night, you won't be as strong as you are at day."

"It is fine, I will use air bending."

"No, you still need to practice more, you would need to know master air bending moves, yours won't get us that far."

"But, they will know I am a fire bender."

"They know that, but they don't know that you have blue fire! We can use that against them! Now, I was thinking we could use our Kiyoshi Warrior outfits. We will have our make-up on, so no one will know it's us! It's genius!"

"Okay, then lets start getting ready!"

"Wait, no. Luwam said that Ana was getting here tattoos today. We should go watch."

"Okay, lets go!"

We watched the ceremony. It was beautiful. Luwam took her and put her tattoos on her. Symbolizing that she was a master now. She had air bending master robes on. She also had her regular clothes. She had an orange mini poncho that was open, which went above her waist. She had a small yellow tank top. Then a golden long skirt that was cut down the side so it could go up, so it wouldn't make her trip; connected to that was orange bottoms that could be like super small shorts. Then she had long sock like things, but they didn't go to her feet. Then she had on ballet like shoes, with straps to make sure her feet were in. then she had her staff. I was wearing the same air bending uniform. Suki had part of her uniform on. She had what she always wears under it, except, more; she had earth benders suit on.

Once Ana came back out again with Luwam she announced, "Ana has now master air bending. She is now a master. Now, she has learned everything she needs to know. Now she can teach others."

After the ceremony, we found Ana. "Congratulation on becoming a master air bender." Suki said.

"Thank you very much." Ana said.

"Yes. Were very happy for you. Now, we have to do something really fast." I said. I took Suki's wrist and walked away.

"What are you doing?" Suki asked.

"We have to leave tonight to find them. We have to go tonight to get Mako and Lee." I said.

"But, we need more strength. We could expose ourselves. And they know what we look like. How do suggest that we disguise ourselves?" Suki asked.

"Well, we can always wear our Kiyoshi Warriors outfits."

"But, then they could attack Kyoshi Island?"

"Not if we blow out their communications and disable their ship."

"Smart. Lets get ready for tonight."

"Good plan, Suki."

"Right back at you, June"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 14:

It was night; we were outside, by the entrance we came in at. We were about to leave on Appa. We were running over last minute things.

"Got our uniforms ready?" I asked.

"Yes, June. I do." Suki asked.

"Got Appa ready to go?"

"Yes, June."

"Got a map of where were going?"

"Yes."

"Do you have our equipment ready?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a map of the ship?"

"Yes, June. Were fine, stop worrying. Nothing is going happen. We have a plan. _What could_ _go wrong?"_

"Don't say that! You just jinxed us!"

"No, I didn't! Nothing is going to happen to us…" She said. As she was cut off.

"Going some where?" Ana said coming out of the shadow.

"What do you want, Ana?" I said.

"Nothing. I'm bored. I have nothing to do. So, what are you doing here? In the middle of the night. Getting ready. Well, it looks like your going to escape." Ana said.

"Well, what does it matter to you?" Suki asked.

"Nothing. As I said, I'm bored." Ana said.

"So, you didn't see us. Okay?" I said.

"On the contrary, I did so, spill." Ana said.

"Why would we tell you?" Suki asked.

"Because, I could tell Luwam that you are leaving." Ana said.

"What do you want from us, Ana to keep you quiet?" I asked.

"Well, tell me first what you're planning to do. Then, I will see."

We told her everything that we were going to do. Invade a Fire Navy ship. Rescue Mako and Lee. And bring them back. Everything.

"Alright. So what do you want?" Suki asked.

"I want to come and help you." Ana asked.

"WHAT?! YOU WANT TO WHAT?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOU MIND?!" I said, walking away.

"Why not? Your fire bending is weak at night. We can have an actual air bender master help us. We need all the help we can get." Suki said walking towards me.

"She isn't involved in this! That's why! She doesn't need to help! We are strong on our own!" I said.

"You need more help. Your fire bending is careless. You need to be in better control of it. And I excel at being stealthy."

"What did you say about my fire bending?!" I said.

"Look, June. Your fire bending is weak at night. And we need to do this before dawn. We need to get going. And we need all the help we can get." Suki said.

"See, even though Suki and I are opposites, we don't let that get in the way. But, if we ever did have a battle, it would be one to remember." Ana said smiling at Suki.

"Yes it would." Suki said smiling back at Ana.

"Ah! Fine! But, this means that you can't go off and try kill yourself by impressing others by air bending at them!" I said.

"What? I do not!" Ana said.

"Fine, were leaving!" I said.

"Fine! I won't! Now, if we are wearing disguises. What am I going to wear?"

"I believe I have an extra Kiyoshi Warrior outfit. Let me look." Suki said, looking in the saddle.

"What's that?" Ana asked.

"Our Kiyoshi Warrior outfits. We better put them on later." I said.

"June. We have to go, or less were going to miss the ship. Ready?" Suki asked.

"Ready." I said.

We were going to rescue Mako and Lee. I was finally going to have them back. This was a day I have been waiting forever since I thought of it. I have been waiting, excited the fact that I would get them back. Yet, I was scared, worried, anxious, and wondering if anything was going to go wrong. I got onto Appa. Suki and Ana were waiting for me. This is it. There's no going back now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 15:

"What?! How do you fight in this?!" Ana said gawking at it. Suki and I already had our uniforms on. Suki walked over to her.

"The silk thread symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins." Suki tightened it on Ana. "The golden insignia represents the honor of the warriors heart. You should be proud to wear this." Suki said. Suki put on Ana's make up, to complete the uniform.

"Wow, I can't believe you fight like this all the time. These uniforms are hard to fight in." Ana said.

"You have to get use to it." Suki said.

"Wait, I can't believe I didn't recognize you from before." Ana said pointing at Suki.

"What?" I said.

"You're the famous Kiyoshi Earth Bending Warrior! I have read and heard about you. I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" Ana said.

"Well" Suki said blushing and looking away. "It's hard to tell under the make up."

"Yeah, but can you really metal bend?" Ana asked.

"Yes." Suki said. She had a piece of metal and she took it out. She crushed the metal and then pulled it back up into a perfect piece that was cut perfectly.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Ana said.

"It is. Why didn't you tell me that you could do that?" I asked.

"Because, I never needed to." Suki asked.

We sat there in silence for a while. Then Suki said something. We saw a ship. It looks like a Fire Navy ship. _"Could that really be them? Could that really be Mako and Lee?" _I asked myself.

"Look! There it is! I told you!" Suki said.

"Great, ready to go?" Ana asked.

"No, we have to check our plan." I said.

"Okay. The plan is that we have to be stealthy; no one can see us. We have to do this before the sun rises." Suki said.

"Stealthy, got it." Ana said.

"What about the other plan?" I asked.

"That will be Plan B." Suki said.

"What's Plan B?" Ana asked. We quickly explained it to her. Now, we were back to talking about Plan A.

"Okay, now I have the schematics of the ship and the inside. I am going to create land so that Appa can be hidden, but so that he can see us." Suki said.

"Got it. What's next?" I said.

"After I make the land. Appa will drop us off low, so we don't make that much noise. We have to talk in code, so no one can hear us talking. You remember the code?"

"Yes." Ana and I both said.

"Then I have the schematics on the inside. I don't know what rooms of the people are in, so…" Suki said.

"So, we have to check all of them?" Ana asked.

"No, we can't that will take to long." I said.

"Then how are going to get inside?" Ana asked.

"Well, from my experience in the Fire Nation. And when I was little. I remember in the steering part of the ship…" I said.

"You mean the bridge?" Ana said.

"Whatever. So, the bridge on a Fire Navy Ship usually has the schematics and the schematics of everyone inside! So…" I said.

"Which mean, if we capture the Captain. We can get their schematics of everyone on the ship!" Ana said.

"Which also means it will shorten our search!" Suki said.

"It's brilliant!" Ana said looking at me.

"But, there's still the question: if we capture the Captain successfully, some one could hear us or see us." Suki said.

"No problem. We just make sure no one is around to hear or see us when we capture the Captain." Ana said.

"How?" Suki asked.

"We make sure no one is around when we capture the Captain. We attack he, when he is alone." I said smiling. This is the chance I have been waiting for. I am finally going to get back Mako and Lee. And no one was going to stop me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 16:

"Ready?" Suki said.

"Yes." Ana said.

"Yes, I have been waiting for this for about a year." I said.

A lot has changed in a year. I have changed. I remember a letter I got from Lee and my mother:

June:

I am going to leave for the Fire Navy soon. I love you too, and I hope to see you someday. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before. But, I knew that you knew, because Mako is going too. I just didn't want to see your face once you found out that I might not come back.

Mom and Dad are, well, acting like they nothing happened. They don't know that I'm writing to you, or that I even know that you are the Avatar! They just keep telling me that you went on a trip with Soza.

By the way, Soza is worried about you. She keeps asking people about you, but no one answers her straight. Your Swords Master told her what happened and so did I.

Also, that's great that you are going to the Southern Air Temple to learn air bending. I hope your great at it. But, I know you will become a fully realized Avatar.

Also, you have to be careful. Mom and Dad are going to start a search for you. And I heard this other person is going to start a search, and try to capture you. I forget his name. He is a banish prince, or something.

Best of luck on your trip. Hope to see you soon.

Lee

June:

That is awesome that you are there. I heard it is one of the most beautiful places in the world. I hope you are doing fine right now. I worry about you. How is Suki? Have you met any new people? How is your air bending training going along? So many questions I have for you.

I hope your safe. Everything back at home is okay. We miss you all. We hope to see you soon.

Oh, and I got word about Katara. I heard that after she left, she went up to the Northern Water Tribe to learn hope to water bend. She stayed with a family, so I found out. But, I heard that she left after five years. I hear that she is quite the water bender now. Apparently she is a master. The last thing I heard was that she volunteered with others to go see their Sister Tribe; their Sister Tribe is the Southern Water Tribe. To help them rebuild their civilization. I also heard another reason why she was going was that she was in am arranged marriage with the Prince of the Northern Water Tribe. I believe he is still up there; you may want to go talk to him about Katara. I also went down to the Southern Water Tribe, to see if she was still there. She wasn't, there were others who had stayed down there, but she was gone. But, I heard from some one that she left about a year ago. She had mastered both styles of water bending. I hear she is quite possibly the greatest water bender so far. You might want to go check it out soon. After you finish your air bending training.

I hope to see you soon. I miss you. Good Luck!

Mother

I didn't get one from Mako. How strange. I know knew that my sister was at the Northern and Southern Water! I knew that she left, but still, know I know where she has been. This is great. After I learn air bending, I can go look at the Southern Water Tribe, and she if I can find her fiancé, he could know were she was! This is a break through!

Back into the reality at hand. We were ready to go. We flew Appa in close so we could jump off without making any moments. We were on the upper deck. There were five doors. There was a star case that was like a loft in one way. There were three doors on the bottom and two at the top. Everything was made out of metal. Almost at the top, there were windows that were leaning out, so people can see in front of them. I'm guessing that was were the Captain of the ship was at. It was quite a large ship. This ship was _oddly_ familiar. Suki looked at the schematics and told us quickly to go to the middle bottom door. We followed.

I can tell you, Ana, I totally forgot her being an air bender; she was extremely light on her feet. No wonder why she said that she was really good at being stealthy. She wasn't lying.

Suki. She wasn't naturally quiet. But, she has trained for half a decade. She was as quiet as Ana. I wonder how Suki learned how to do this? Maybe, because she has done this many times. Like when she went undetected from the Fire Nation. Except when she got shot. I shudder at that memory; it was horrible; I tried not to think about it.

Me. Well, I have neither experience, or learned how to be light on my feet. But, I learned from my Swords Master. This was basically like it, but I didn't have my swords. I also learned how to use Duel Dao Swords, which are two swords used as one. Then I also have my black sword that is made from a meteor.

My Swords Master taught me to be stealthy, not to make a sound when to attack with my swords. To only see an object for a second, and make a move. I know to use my surroundings to my advantage. I know if I make a mistake half way through, that what I done is permanent. I moved my hand to the back, to feel that my black sword is still there. It's in its case and concealed. I sighed in relief. I always feel better knowing that my sword is with me. I also have my fan as well as Suki and Ana.

Suki motioned us forward as she looked at the schematics. She said that the Captain's Quarter's were right next to the Bridge of the ship. "I was right." I said to myself smiling. We ran down the ship. I saw a room open. I looked and there was a young man, not any older than me. It made me sad, even though I didn't know the man. I felt terrible that he was here instead of being home with his family. _"I have got to stop this war." _I said to myself.

We were almost at the Bridge, when Suki asked us if we were ready. We nodded. And we opened the door so quietly that no one could hear us. No one was here. So, we quickly went over and started looking for the schematics. Ana found them; she blew light so that we could fell the air she blew at us. We quickly turned around and looked. I found Mako's quarters and Lee's quarters. They were far apart. I groaned to myself. I looked around at the Bridge. It felt _eerie and creepily _how familiar this place was. Then it hit me. _This is the ship that they captured me in when I was little! _No wonder why I have been having those flashbacks! I told Suki and Ana.

"This is the ship they captured me in when nine years old!" I barely whispered.

"Are you sure?" Ana asked me.

"Yes. I know this ship by heart. If you want to spilt up and get Mako, I can go get Lee. You guys take the schematics and go find him. Let me see were Lee is." I said. Suki gave me the schematics. "Aha." I said. "Go find Mako. I will go get Lee. Meet you back on the upper deck." I said.

"Meet you there. Be safe." Ana said.

"You, too. Now, go!" I said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 17:

I ran around looking all over the ship. I went to a metal door. I knew this was Lee's. "Okay, this is what you have been waiting for. You can do this." I said to myself. I open the door.

I saw Lee asleep. He looked so much bigger now. But, when he was sleeping right now, he looked like my brother whom I knew before. He was snoring. I chuckled, _"So like Lee." _I said to myself. "Lee, Lee. Wake up; it's me, June. Your little sister." I said softly shaking him.

I looked around really quick. I saw that my letters were by his nightstand. The entire room was made out of metal. It was a small cubical. His bed and his nightstand were made out of metal. Except for his mattress. It was white mattress with grey sheets and grey thin comforter. He had a candle that was burning brilliant red. He had a metal desk on the other side of the cubical with a metal chair. "Man, an metal bender would have a **field day **on this ship." I thought to myself.

I shook him again. "Wake up, Lee. It's June." I said. He woke up this time. His eyes widened. He jumped into attack mode. He was prepared to fight.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" he asked determined.

"Wow, do you do that to everyone, Lee?" I ask sarcastically.

"June? Is that you?"

"Who else would be waking you up in the middle of the night in a Kiyoshi Warriors uniform? Your secret girlfriend from the Earth Kingdom?"

"June! It's so good to see you!" he said grabbing me in a bear hug. He lifted me off my feet.

"Good to see you too, Lee. Now, I can't breathe." I said almost choking.

"Oh, sorry. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you."

"Oh, wait, why?"

"I miss you, Lee. And I don't think you would like it here that much."

"Yeah, that's true. Awesome, I get to leave finally!" He grinned. I always admired that he was so optimistic.

"Oh, you're going to love flying on Appa." I said grinning.

"Whose Appa? Whatever, how you gotten Mako yet?"

"No, my friends are doing that right now."

"Okay. So, should I get my stuff?"

"Yes. And we have to get going, so no one will see us."

"Okay. Were to now?"

"Front deck. Let's go. And we have to be stealthy."

"Got it. Stealthy. That's my middle name." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

We ran past other quarters. Everyone one was sleeping. Everything was metal. It took us ten minutes to get put of there and on to the front deck. There we a waited Suki, Ana, and Mako. It had been ages since I have seen him. He looked older, but his face stayed the same. He looked more muscular and taller. He looked worn out, as did my brother. They both looked exhausted, like they were ready to fall asleep.

"Did you not wake anyone?" Suki asked me.

"No one I know of could hear us. You?" I said.

"No one. Now, ready to go?" Ana answered. At my voice, Mako recognized it. He looked up at me and stared.

"June?" His ruff scraggy voice that was so familiar to me.

"Hi Mako. How are you?" I said. He just stared at me. I ran over to embrace him. His arms rapt around me.

"I hate to cut this short. But, we gotta go! Now!" Ana said.

"Oh, leaving so soon? With **my **men?" a strange voice said. The emphasis on the word "my" made me shudder. He came out of the middle door way and out of the shadows. He was in his forties with a commanders uniform on.

"Who are and what do you want?" Ana asked coldly. I walked away from Mako to stand by Suki and Ana.

"Oh, it's so unusual to see Kiyoshi Warriors here. Especially on my ship. Now, just state who you are, what your business here is, put my men back, and you maybe released with minimum scaring." He said coolly.

"We asked you first." Suki said.

"Well, this is my ship." He said smiling.

"I subject that you walk away and mention this to no one. And we may leave you with minimum scaring." Ana said.

"And why is that?"

"This." Suki said attacking him. She took up a hunk of metal in her hands and made a suit of it. She went over to the side of the ship and dragged up earth, she used it to fire at him. She was very good. Ana went over, trying to make him attack at her. She succeeded, but she dodged all his attacks. She got out her staff and started air bending at him. She looked at Suki, Suki looked back at her. They both nodded. They started attack in unison. They were in such perfect union. That I completely forgot they were at such opposites. Suki's iron suit came off in this.

"What should we do about Mako and Lee?" Suki asked.

"You take them back to Appa, Suki. I can handle it from here." I said.

"Okay, good luck. And by the way. Were on to Plan B now."

"I kind of figured."

"Appa!" She called him. Then she raised a platform of earth and made them get across to Appa.

I went over and started fire bending blue flames at the man. And some point in this, he called out his guards.

"Ana! Take the guards! I can handle him!" I said.

"Okay, be careful." Ana answered.

"Oh, aren't you clever? You have blue fire. How unique. But, still no match for mine!" he said.

Suki cam back in this process. She started to go to me to help me. "No, this is my fight." I said. She simply nodded. I wanted to air bend at him, but I didn't know enough air bending. And he can't find out that I'm the Avatar. I started attacking harder, but I was slipping. He had more experience than I did, and he knew it, or else he wouldn't be smiling. Then he delivered the final blow. I was pushed off with extreme power, off the ship. And into the freezing water. I heard some one screaming my name…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 18:

Suki's point of view:

I couldn't describe what was happening. One minute I was fighting with Ana. Then the next June was over board into the freezing water and I was screaming at her. So was everyone else.

I had no words for the next part. I knew that this was going to happen one day. But, I never thought it would be today. Mean while, June was sinking into the freezing water. She was going to die. Then something incredible happened. I knew something like this would happen one day. And today was the day. June entered the Avatar State.

All I could see when I was looking over at her was that her eyes started to begin to glow. I knew that she would be come so powerful that she didn't need our help.

"Get on Appa! Now!" I screamed.

"What about June?" Ana asked.

"She will be fine. She doesn't need our help right now. We would just get hurt. Go now! We can just hover over the top. I will explain what is happening later! Now Go!" I screamed again.

We got on Appa. We were watching June. She was emerging out of the water. She was water bending, so that she was fifty feet up in the air. She had a tunnel of water around her. Like the water was at sea level and there was water holding her up the air. She crashed down. She took the water and amid it at them. They were all pushed back by it. Then she air bended a far more advanced move that that I never seen. Then she earth bended a move that I only have every heard about. They were at the very edge, when she fire bended a more advanced move than I ever seen. But, her fire was red, I wonder why? Then she went back out and made the ship frozen to the water. She was an incredible water bender. But, then again, that was all her past lives.

When she was done. The glow in her eyes left. And she fell to the ground. We ran to her.

June point of view:

"June! June!" I heard Suki screaming at me. I was on the ground. I was almost unconscious. People were running towards me. I tried to get up, but I couldn't get up. I grunted. "What happened?" I asked. Now I was in Mako's arms, I was still on the ground.

"You went into the water. And then, you, well. Your eyes started to glow. And I can't really explain it…" Lee was saying.

"You entered the Avatar State for the first time." Suki cut him off.

"What?!" I said.

"What?!" said Mako, Ana, and Lee.

"I will explain later. We need to get out of here! Right now!" Suki said.

We ran. I called Appa. We jumped on. Mako was still caring me. I was better now. I jumped up from him and into the air. I went to go to control the reins. They all climbed on to the saddle. We fled from the scene. I finally have my brother and my friend back. It was almost dawn out. I looked back. There was a man coming out. Some one who I recognized. He saw me and blushed. His eyes golden rod color. I gasped. It was the prince who was there when I was captured. It was Prince Zeko.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 19:

I didn't tell anyone that I saw him. We got back to the Air Temple before anyone was awake. We were unpacking, and Ana, Suki, and I got in our regular clothes. Then, Luwam walked over. "I know were you have been." She said.

"I'm sorry, Luwam. But…" Suki was saying.

"No, Luwam. It's my fault. I wanted to go get Mako and Lee. I wanted them back. I'm sorry." I said.

"June, I understand. It was noble of you to rescue them. And I'm glad that you went into the Avatar State for the first time." Luwam said.

"What? The Avatar State?" Lee asked.

"Yes. It a defensive mechanism that, well, I think it's time that June found out about a room that you will need to know." Luwam said. She took us to a room deeper in the Temple. We came to a room.

"What is this room?" Suki asked.

"This is the Air Temple Sanctuary. They're in all the Temples." Ana said.

"How do you open the door?" Mako asked.

"By air bending." Luwam said.

"Am I supposed to open it?" I asked.

"Yes, or I or Ana could. If you want?" Luwam said.

"No, I got it." I said. I blew air into it. The door opened.

"Um, you men will have to stay outside." Luwam said.

"How come Suki gets to go in?" Mako said.

"No fire benders allowed. Sorry." Ana said. She was grinning. She was the last one outside the door. And she was half way in the door.

"What?!" Mako and Lee said as we shut the door in their face.

Inside had all the statues of all people whom have died. I found Avatar Aang's monument and Avatar Korra's monument as well.

"Wait, Luwam, how did you know that I entered the Avatar State?" I asked.

"Well, when you entered the Avatar State. You, know how your eyes started to glow?" Luwam asked.

"No, I don't remember any of it at all. All I remember was that I was drowning in the water, I was so cold, and I couldn't swim. And the next thing I knew I was on the ground wet and almost unconscious." I said.

"Well, because you haven't mastered the Avatar State. When you do, you be in control and fully aware of what your doing.

"When you enter the Avatar State, theses past Avatars eyes start to glow. All of their spirits enter into you. All the knowledge of their past lives, into you." Luwam said.

"That's awesome. Can't I just learn how to control that, instead of all the other elements?" I said.

"No! The Avatar State is were you are most powerful. But, it is also when you are your most vulnerable, too." Luwam said.

"What do you mean?" Suki asked.

"If you die in the Avatar State. The reincarnation cycle ends. And the Avatar will cease to exist." Ana said.

"What?!" I said. "That's not fair! I can't control whether I go into the Avatar State or not! And I have no control over my body! How can be sure to be safe, when I'm not even in my own body!" I said.

"Still, you're the Avatar. I guess that's the price of being the Avatar." Ana said.

"I guess." I grumbled. Crossing my arms around my chest.

Then suddenly a loud noise came outside. I didn't know were it was coming from.

"What was that?!" Ana asked.

"And where did it come from?" I asked.

"Let me see." Suki said. Then, she took off her boot and took her bare foot and slammed it on the ground. I didn't know what she was doing. "The sound is coming from outside the entire Temple." Suki said. I was confused.

"Using earth bending to feel the vibrations in the ground. Nice." Ana said smiling at Suki. I didn't understand. "Later. Okay?" Suki said smiled at me.

We ran outside. We appalled. The Fire Navy ship that we evaded was here. Except this time with air ships.

"Quick! Get inside! Now! We can't have them seeing you, especially June." Luwam said. "Ana, you know were to go." Luwam said. Ana nodded and ran. Ana was very light on her feet; she could run very fast without breaking a sweat. We all followed her to a bunker.

After awhile sitting there. Lee asked something.

"So, what was about the 'Avatar State' you guys kept talking about?"

"I can explain it to you. And June, you might want to meditate to see if you can talk to Avatar Korra." Suki said.

"All right. I will. Just be quiet. And don't move my body." I said. Everyone sat in silence to see if I could. I tried to be at peace. "Avatar Korra, I need your wisdom." I mumbled to myself. Then, I felt myself immerse. I looked at myself. I was invisible. "Suki, I did it. I'm in the Avatar State!" I said. They couldn't hear me. Then I looked down at my body I was out of my body. My eyes were glowing.

"Is she okay?" Mako asked very concerned.

"Yes, she has entered the Spirit World. As long as we don't move her body she will be fine. It's her way back into the physical world." Suki said.

"But, how come she not, well don't get me wrong I'm glad she's not, but how come she's not attacking us?" Lee asked.

"Well, because she's not in the Avatar State just the Spirit World." Ana said.

"Now, can you explain what this 'Avatar State' thingy is?" Lee asked.

"Sure." Suki said.

I listened to them talk. I was fully absorbed in their conversation. When I heard a voice startle me.

"You have finally reached the Spirit World. I can help you." some one said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Avatar Korra. The previous Avatar before you. I will be helping you throughout your life." She said.

"Well, how am I going to stop the raid outside?" I asked.

"I can help you later with that. Now, I also believe you're here to understand more about this 'Avatar stuff' that I will help you with." She said.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Well, for your answers to be answered you need to go to my sanctuary in the Southern Water Tribe. Then we can meet again." She said.

"But…" I said.

"Now, I have to go. Get yourself out to the battle field, and I can save Avatar Aang's Temple." She said.

"Okay." I said.

I came out of the Spirit World. Everyone saw me. They rushed over to see if I was okay. I told them that I was fine.

"Now stay in here. I'm going back out to fight." Ana said.

"Why? You heard Luwam: 'stay out of sight'" Lee said.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! And this is _my home. _I need to protect it." Ana said.

"Then, I'm coming with you." Suki said rising.

"I don't want you to risk yourself. You have to stay here." Ana said.

"No, remember how well we worked together on the ship? We might be opposites. But, we need to help each other." Suki said.

"Alright. But, you three need to be down here. They can't see the fugitives that we rescued." Ana said.

"No, Luwam taught me how to air bend. This was Avatar Aang's home. I need to protect it. Avatar Korra said that she would help me on the battle field." I said.

"Fine. Mako and Lee, you might as well come with us to fight." Ana said. Ana lead us out of the bunker. We were going up to the battlefield. "Avatar Korra, don't let me fail." I mumbled.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 20:

"What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous! June their coming for you!" Luwam yelled. She ran as bombs were dropping. Their air benders were trying to hold them off.

"Suki and I are here to help. Even though we are opposites, we collaborate very well together." Ana said.

"Very well here is what we need: Ana and Suki, go help the air benders on the left, they are spread thin with help over there, Suki I want you to earth bend rocks at them and for Ana to break them up and hurl it at them, Suki if possible for you to also metal bend these ships during that would be great. Lee and Mako, I want you two to fire bend the ships at the top, or were ever you know were their weak points are, but be stealthy, we can't risk letting them seeing you with us. Now go!" Luwam said. Those four ran off in different directions.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"We can't risk exposing you to the Fire Navy. Go back into the bunker." Luwam said.

"No. Avatar Aang lived here. I lived here. Avatar Korra said that she would help me fight these people to save the Air Temple. I have to get out in the middle and expose myself." I said.

"Alright, but be careful." Luwam said.

I ran out in the middle. "Avatar Korra" I said to myself. I kept dodging rocks. They spotted me. "Avatar Korra, anytime now." I said again.

"I will help you now. But I won't being the one helping you." Avatar Korra said. Suddenly I saw Avatar Aang's body next to me.

"Let me help you. Like Avatar Roku did for me." Avatar Aang said. I was suddenly immersed. I didn't know what I was doing…

Ana's point of view:

I was fighting with Suki. she was very good. I know we were opposites, but I felt that _we were meant to be friends, we were meant to fight side by side. _We were doing very well. Five ships down, five more to go. When I suddenly saw, no it couldn't be, _Avatar Aang?! _It was really him! I thought Avatar Korra was going to take over June's body. But I was wrong. But, then again, this is Avatar Aang's home, _why not? _He, or she, or whatever, _they_ were incredible! He was in an air sphere. He was fifty feet in the air in a ball of wind. He just flicked his wrist and made his hand face one of the air ships. He caused a hurricane or tornado at the first one. He also kept using air blades at them. Causing the air ships to go down. It was incredible. Now, they were all gone. But there were a lot of men fighting on the ground still. The temple was beat up really.

Now, Avatar Aang was coming down. The air sphere stopped and spread out. We couldn't see him. Then June was back and falling on the ground. I ran to her, so did Suki, and Lee, and so was Mako.

June's point of view:

I was in Mako's arms, he was smiling at me when my eyes opened. "June! Your okay!" He said. I hugged him. Then, I kissed him on the mouth quickly, he kissed me back.

"Now, do you think I'm okay?" I asked teasingly.

"This is great guys, but we have company!" Ana said.

Then the Captain of the ship came over to us. "Well, that is nice. Mako your girlfriend is the Avatar. That's nice. But, here's a little pay back for destroying my ship! And I think the Fire Lord would like you back, Avatar." He said creepily.

"You stay away from her!" Mako said coldly.

"Aw, how cute. I hate cute." He said attacking now.

"No!" I pushed everyone out of the way.

"Oh, we meet again." he said.

"Why get at them when I'm the one you want?" I said coldly.

"Oh, this is just going to be like Kyoshi Island all over again. Isn't it!" he screamed.

"You. Were. The. One. Who. Captured. Me?!" I screamed. Then I blazed fire at him. I air bended at him as well. He couldn't win.

"Ha. Yes, I was. You finally realized it too." He sneered.

"I'm much stronger now! And you're going to pay!" I screamed at him.

"I know that. I'm not stupid. I know that you can kill me. But he can't!" he screamed.

I didn't know what he was looking at when he shot lightning at some one. I could tell he hit some one, because they screamed in agony.

I recognized that voice. I recognized that scream. I turned my head, praying it wasn't true. It was Mako. Mako was in the air, screaming in pain. He couldn't take it. I screamed. I ran over to him. I pulled him down, and he collapsed. I put his head on my lap. He had electricity running through him. It hurt me, but not as much as it hurt him. I was crying now, not because of the pain of the electricity, but because of the _pain of losing him. _

"Mako!" I screamed. He put his hand up to cup my face. Then I leaned in and kissed him. Electricity was running through both of us, literally.

"I love you so much. And I will love forever." Mako whispered so only I could hear him.

"I love you, too, Mako. I will never forget you." I said crying. I pulled him closer to me. I knew he couldn't live through that. I couldn't help him. Then his body vanished.

"I will always be watching over you, June. I love you." He was a spirit now. He kissed me. I kissed him back.

"I love you, too. I will never forget you." I said. Then he floated up into the sky, into the sun.

"Goodbye, my friend. We will meet again someday, I promise." Lee said. He said that so quietly, that I don't think he knew I heard. The sun shined so brightly. Then I remembered the reality at hand.

"You! You killed him!" I screamed at the captain.

"Well…" he started calmly.

"No! you took his life away. Now, I will take yours!" I screamed with different voices saying it with me. My eyes began to glow. Tears were running down my face. I didn't know what happened next.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 21:

Lee's point of view:

My sister started to go into the Avatar State. I still didn't understand it completely, but I sorta kinda got it. My best friend just died. And I was at a lose for words. I understand my sister. I mean, if I was the Avatar. And Mako was just killed. I would be in the Avatar State right about now, too.

I was scared. Not for her attacking me. But for what she said, _'Now I will take your life away, too!' _That's pretty scaring. I mean, I don't want my baby sister turning into a mass murderer! She was fire bending at him. I know that this isn't good if she actually did kill him, but hey, she was freaking awesome right now.

"We have to calm her down! She was in such an emotional stage, that when Mako died, that she went into the Avatar State! She could knock us right off the mountain!" I heard Ana say this.

"I will go over to her." I said starting to walk towards her.

"No! She could kill you!" Suki said putting her hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"She's _my _little sister. I have to." I said pleading into Suki's eyes. I walked over to her. Trying to calm her down.

"Look, June. Mako was my friend too. He was just taken from me, how do you think I feel?" I said.

No response.

"June! You have to stop this! Now! You can't kill a man!" I said. Trying a different approach.

Still. No response.

"June! You're my sister! You have to calm down! I can't lose you too!" I screamed. Then I hugged her. Trying to bring her down. She came out of her vortex of air. She fell to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Lee. How, are we going to get throw this?" June asked.

"It's alright, June." I'm hugging her now. "Time will heal. Now, he's the sun spirit. This is his destiny. This is not your fault." I said.

She almost opened her mouth. But, I put hand on her mouth. "June. This is not your fault. And you better not say it is, or else I will throw fire balls at you." I said trying to smile. She just hugged me. Truthfully, I didn't know what were going to do.

June's point of view:

A few hours later we were packing up.

"Are you sure you don't want us here to help you rebuild the Temple?" I asked.

"No, you need to go to Kyoshi Island. Then the Southern Water Tribe, then the Northern Water Tribe. You need to master water bending." Luwam said.

"But, I still haven't mastered air bending." I said.

"Well, I think you already have a teacher of your own." She said pointing to Ana.

"Yes, your right." I said.

"You are becoming quite the Avatar. Be safe." Luwam said. We both bowed to each other. Then I hugged her.

"You too, I will come back to see you. Thank you for everything." I said.

"You better. I would like to see you soon. And thank you." She said.

I turned around. We were packing up. Suki and Lee were ready to go. Ana was standing aside, frowning.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"I am going to miss you guys. And you still haven't mastered air bending and yet you're leaving." Ana said.

"Well, isn't that's what your for?" I asked. She looked at me, questioning. I nodded. "Come on. Lets go!" I said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She said hugging me.

I turned around. "Thank you all for helping me. I will not fail you. and I hope to see you soon." I said to all the air benders. Then I turned back around. I saw Suki, holding the reins, ready for take off. Lee, lightly smiling at me. Ana, so happy to be free finally. "Let's go home for a while, Suki." I said.

"Okay, June." Suki said. I climbed on Appa's back. Ready to go. We took off, we started to soar through the sky. I looked back. I started to cry softly, not wanted anyone to hear me. Then I felt Suki wrap her arms around me. I felt Lee put his hand on my shoulder. I felt Ana hold my hand. They were all looking at me.

"I will be fine. Time will heal." I said. They nodded. Ana went back to her spot to play with her air bending. Suki went back to the reins to control his flying. Lee stayed by me, with his hand on my shoulder and squatted by me.

"It will get better. You know that, right?" he asked.

"I know." Then I put my hand over his. I stared at the twilight sun. "I love you." I mouthed to the sun. "I love you, too. I will always be watching over you." Mako said it back to me too. Then I saw his face. I smiled at him. I looked back at the Southern Air Temple. I will be back one day. "Thank you, Aang." I said mumbling. We rode off into the sunset. My only thought was Mako.


	20. Chapter 20

Book Three:

The Life of Harmony and Suffering

Water

Prologue:

Prince Zeko's point of view:

I was up in my room. I was crying, with no tears. I couldn't show any sign of vulnerability. I am the Fire Lord's son. I was named after Fire Lord Zeko. He and Avatar Aang bravely ended the hundred-year world.

I sadly admit that I hoped that June wasn't Avatar June. I know that it is selfish, but it's is how I feel. I always felt angry when ever that _loser _Mako was around her. He wasn't as high standers as me. And he never had the guts to ask her out. Until, one day he did. I felt so angry, sad, and confused. June should have been with _me. _Not that loser, Mako.

I know I shouldn't be saying things like that. But, I feel that way. And I don't know why. No, no, no, no. I shouldn't be thinking like that. It is wrong for me to think like that. I shouldn't, but I can't help myself. June is just so _perfect. _Her hair is long and jet-black. Her eyes are emerald green, filled with warmth and love. Her body was tall, lean, and perfect height for me. Her long arms and legs with so smooth without any blemish. Her face is flawless. She has a perfect figure. She is never afraid of anything. She is so strong, independent, kind, caring, and of course, beyond beautiful. She made my heart stop whenever she is around me. No, scratch that. Whenever I think about her.

I know I could have any girl. Any girl I ask for. Except for June. But, _I wanted June. _I want her for myself. But, I can never have her. Whenever I have a terrible day (and believe me, that's a lot), all I have to do is think about her, and I feel better.

No, no, no, no. I have to stop thinking about her. But, I can't. Sometimes, when I'm alone, I let the feelings consume me. I know it's unhealthy. But, I can't help it.

Today marked the anniversary of my exile. June left a year ago, and so did I. I didn't plan for this to happen. Heck, I didn't even know about June a year ago. I was on a ship. I was forced to be here as banishment. Unless, I got the Avatar back. Which is like a war going on me inside about that.

I felt my face. I flinched at the feel. On my eye, I felt the burn. I felt the pain. I felt the pain of the memory. I felt _the scar. _I remember the day I received this…this…this mark:

"_What is going on in here?!" I said._

"_Nothing, Prince Zeko. Just a girl coming with us, looking for a better life." The Captain said._

"_My father was looking for you." I said._

"_Oh, then I will be right back." The Captain said. He was leaving with the rest of his guards._

"_Hello. You are very pretty." I said blushing._

"_Hey yourself." The little girl said._

"_I am glad you are coming back to the Fire Nation with us." I said smiling._

"_Well, I'm not." The little girl said._

"_Why?"_

"_Because. These people took me from my home. My family. My people. You have to help me get out of here. Please?"_

"_Fine." I grumbled._

"_Thanks." She said running away at blinding speed._

_I started to walk away. I went up to my room. I started to practice my fire bending. Then, my Duel Dao swords. I got bored soon, so I started to draw. I drew the little girl. She was very pretty. I blushed at the picture._

"_Some one capture that girl!" Some one screamed. I heard running throughout the ship. I looked out my door to see something at blinding speed go right passed me. It was the little girl. She ran into the Captains room. The Bridge. She dove off and started to metal bend, so she could escape. Then, the Captain caught her. "I got the Avatar back." Some one said. "The Avatar?!" I said to myself. The girl was the Avatar?! I didn't know what to think of it. Then suddenly, my father came around. He shot fire threw his fist. It some how collided with my face. It hit me in the eye. I screamed. My father saw, and he quickly turned to aid me. _

Back to reality…

I was in tears now. I wiped them away. I have had a hard life so far. And, now, I can't even find some one to love me.

"Are you okay, Prince Zeko?" my uncle asked.

"Yes." I said wiping away a tear.

"We are heading a course to the Southern Water Tribe. Do you want to proceed?"

"Yes. I have to capture the Avatar."

"Very well. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, uncle."

I lied on my back for an hour or so. Thinking about how I can get my life back together. I got a piece of paper. And started to draw again. I remembered how much Mako and I were alike. We both look exactly the same, except the scar. We both are fire benders. We both cared a lot for June. But, the difference between us is that Mako, Mako doesn't love June the way I do. He will never love June as I do.

Chapter 22:

June's point of view:

I was leaning over the saddle that we have been riding in for days. It felt like ages, months, years even. I was still crying. Every time I would start to cry, Lee would be there to hug and comfort me. Even though we weren't really related, having physical contact with each other was never awkward. We were raised as siblings. And that was never going to change. In our eyes, he would always be my big brother, and I would be his baby sister.

"June, everything will be alright. I know it hurts right now, but we having to keep moving." Lee said.

"No, you don't understand. It hurts so much. It hurts to breathe! I can't eat. I can't sleep. Everything is wrong. I couldn't protect Mako from him. Mako didn't deserve to die! He shouldn't have! You will never understand, Lee!" I said turning my back to him. He started to frown. I immediately turned around and apologized.

"It's okay, June. I know it hurts." Lee said. I just frowned.

"Were home, June. Now, Lee Ana. Are you ready to see Kyoshi Island?" Suki said. I smiled. At least some one was trying to be normal. We landed on a small island. My home, we were actually here now.

I saw Lee and Ana star and gaze in awe.

"I have never been here. I have only heard stories about this place." Ana said.

"Second that." Lee said. I chuckled lightly at that.

"Well, this is were June and I grew up together. Becoming Kiyoshi Warriors together, playing with each other, June, me, and Katara… Oops." Suki said quickly covering her mouth.

"Whose Katara?" Ana and Lee asked. She was quickly cut off my mother who just showed up.

"Hello everyone. June, it is great to see you again. My name is Kori; I am June's mother. It is great to finally meat you all." My mother said.

"You too. I am Lee, June's 'brother'. I have heard a lot about you." Lee said shaking her hand.

"Like wise." My mother said, shaking Lee's hand back.

"I am Ana, June's air bending." Ana said.

"Nice to meet you as well." My mother said. "Isn't there another person? June, you told me about another guy with you. Where is he?" my mother asked. Ana, Suki, and Lee turned at me for an answer to say to her. My eyes felt like they were going start crying, but I pushed back the tears. "No more tears. I have to be strong." I said to myself.

"What? What happened? What aren't you telling me?" My mother said.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 22:

"What happened? Tell me." My mother asked.

"Well….. When we were coming back…" Suki started to say when I cut her off.

"When Mako wanted to go back to the Fire Nation, so he could be with his family." I said.

"Really, well, I know that that's sad, but you will see him again." My mother said.

"Yeah, I don't think so, Mother." I said sadly.

"Okay. You might want to go introduce yourselves to the rest of the people." My mother said. We all left.

Ana's point of view:

We were walking around the island. It was quite tiny. I sighed. I missed the Air Temple, I miss Luwam, and I even miss the stinky smelly bison. This was a beautiful island. Now I see why June wanted to come back. This is nothing like any of the Air Temples. We were running around when I bumped into some one.

"Watch where you're going!" I said not even looking at the guy. I started to walk way when I stopped.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." The guy said.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't…" I said. I turned around. He was really cute, and I mean _really _cute. I stood there in awe. He was tall. Not as tall as Lee, but he was tall. He was thin, but muscular, again not as muscular as Lee. He had ebony black hair. Not as dark as June's was, but hey, no ones hair is dark as June's. He had slick silver eyes, just like mine. He could be Lee's younger brother. Or Mako's twin brother. Either way, I was smitten with him. He wasn't like the guys at the Air Temple. Those guys fawned over me.

"Hey, Ana, come on! Oh, hey, I haven't seen you in a long time." June said. She walked over to him. He smiled at her.

"The same goes to you, Striking. Having fun being the Avatar?" he asked.

"Well, I am enjoying the perks. But, I still haven't master air bending, yet. Oh, this is my air bending teacher, Ana. Ana this is Jet." June said.

"Yeah, we sorta already met." He said smiling. June looked at him, then at me.

"Yeah, we already did. Sorry by the way." I said meekly.

"It's alright. Any friend of Striking's is a friend of mine." He said.

"Well, it was good seeing you again. You have to come over later for dinner. Then, I can show you my new air bending moves. Or my fire bending, which ever one suits you." June said.

"Okay, I will hold you to that! Plus, I miss your mother's cooking." He said towards June. He started to walk away when he came back, straight to me, in my personal space. "Oh yeah, it great to meet you, Ana." He breathed. I shivered.

We walked away. "You really like him, don't you?" June asked.

"No." I said. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I was blushing.

"Ha, you're lying! You so do too like him! This is rich!" June was laughing.

"Come on, let's catch up to the others." I said, pulling her along, while she was still laughing.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 23:

June's point of view:

This is rich! Ana likes Jet! Jet, he was like an older brother growing up. Not like Lee, Lee I actually thought he was my brother. And, I love Lee, but Jet, I always knew he wasn't my _actual _brother. We would just mess around. He came up with the nickname 'Striking' for me. It was for the fact that was the fastest, that I was just a good earth bender (well, not anymore), and that I was striking to look at. He always teased me when we first met. Some people said that he liked me, a lot. But, I knew it wasn't true. I always thought that he liked Katara. I mean Katara was perfect. She was just like me, but better. From what I recall she had hair just like mine, jet-black, long smooth and silky. She had color changing sapphire eyes. It was very uncommon, and extremely rare. Inside she looked liked she had aquamarine. While outside she looked like she could have amethyst. They were so pretty. I was full of envy of her eyes.

I have emerald eyes. Just like everyone else here. Mine though were greener than anyone else is here. Most people have foggy green or just silver. But, mine, were really emerald, just like the stone. In fact, I have one. I always have it around my neck. For luck. Katara made it for me. And Katara has one as well, what I made for her. She made my easily, finding emerald gemstones was easily. Unlike me, who had to search all the nations looking for a freaking color changing sapphire. But, it was worth it when she put it on. Her eyes gleamed with happiness. They were aquamarine at that point.

Other than her eyes, she looked exactly like me. Well, then again, were twins.

"June? June! JUNE!" Lee screamed.

"Huh?!" I said. It was all I could say. I became out of my trance. I almost fell over. We were at my mother's house. Everyone was staring at me. Even Jet was there. He just smirked at me.

"Way to go, Striking. You haven't changed a bit." Jet said. I was blushing, not for the reason people think, I was blushing because I was embarrassed. Lee just looked at him like he was crazy. "I will tell you later." I mouthed to Lee.

Ana was just staring at Jet. I smiled to myself. "Wow Ana. Way to go. Fall for an earth bender. When you're an air bender. Wow" I thought to myself. Lee and Suki helped me up.

"Samurai Suki? Is that you?" Jet realized that Suki was there. Suki blushed, again like me, out of embarrassment. Suki never liked the spotlight on her. That's why we got along so well. We both didn't like the limelight. Even though Suki was worldly known for her earth bending. People didn't know what she looked like.

"Hey, Streaming Jet." Suki said shyly and looking down. Ana was looking down. She wanted him to give her his attention. So weird, I have never seen her like this.

"So, Jet. How about that match? For old times sake?" I said.

"Yes! Finally! I thought I would never have a rematch! Choose your spot." Jet said.

"Outside. The same. My element of choice. Well, you will have to see." I said grinning. Lee looked worried at me. I gave him a reassuring look.

Once we were outside. We got to our spots. We were in positions. "Do you want to have the honor?" I asked smirking at him.

"Please, I am still a gentleman. Ladies first." He bowed. I rolled my eyes.

"You? A gentleman? Ha! That's rich!" I said. "But, that's an offer I'm not about to refuse!" I said. Then I took my index and my middle finger and shot blue flames at him. He looked at me dumb founded. I smirked. Not missing my opportunity to attack again. This time I jumped up into the air, I used my leg and I swung it around my body. Making the blue fire hurl at him.

He suddenly came to his senses. He blocked the fire with a wall he created, taking the blow. Then, he hurled rocks at me. I was still in mid air. I was falling. When I air bended myself down. I was in a ball of air. Then I released it at the perfect time. He fell back. "Learned some new tricks, huh?" he said.

"You don't even know the half of it!" I said. Then I got on the ground and spun myself around. Making my legs kick out. Fire was everywhere. Then, I made a ball of fire surrounding me. Then, I air bended to cut the fire apart and fling it at Jet. He just stared at me. But, he blocked himself in time.

"Where did you learn to do that?!" he asked stunned. I grinned.

"Ana taught me the air bending move. I just incorporated it with my fire." I grinned. I winked at Ana so she knew what I meant. She understood. Then, mouthed a "thanks" at me. I nodded at her.

Then he attacked again. I blew him back really far. Then he was about to hit me, when I saw something out of the sky come towards me. It was a polar bear dog. Jet looked at me weirdly. Then, he turned. "Ha, trying to fool with me, Striking? It won't work!" he said. I looked at him weirdly.

Suki realized it. "Jet! Stop!" she screamed. It was too late. He already fired. Suki put up a wall around me and Ana cut it up to tiny fragments. He ran over to me. "Is she okay?!" Jet asked extremely worried. Ana frowned "She is in the Spirit World."

"How?" Jet asked.

"That's an excellent question." Ana said.

"I don't really know. Maybe she had to go in there? We don't really know." Suki said. Jet about to pick me up bridal style.

"No! Stop! You cannot move her body. It's her way back from the Spirit World." Suki said. He stopped.

"Well, what do you think she's doing?" Lee said for the first time.

"I don't know." Suki said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 24:

"Where am I?!" I said. I was in a meditating position. I was on the ground. I am in a garden.

The garden was small. There was a waterfall here. It was peaceful and serene. It was like a Japanese garden. The bridge and the red gates. The flowers were in bloom and the grass was green. The trees had fruit and flowers in them. It was beautiful. I didn't see the person next to me. I was intangible.

"Hello, June." Avatar Korra walked to me.

"Hello, Korra. Where am I?" I asked looking around. I didn't recognize were I was.

"Relaxed. I needed to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"It seems that you have almost mastered air bending."

"I thought air bending would be hard for me, since I was originally an earth bender. But, it wasn't."

"That happens. I am originally a water bender. But, air bending was hard for me."

"Well, since I thought I was from the Fire Nation, maybe it would water bending."

"Perhaps. But, you never know. Let us see." She said. Then she attacked me water.

"Come on! The motions, June! You know this!"

I pushed the water back. I bended it. I did it! But, that doesn't make sense. "Good, June. Now, come here." I followed her.

"Now, watch how I push and pull the water." I showed the motions. I watched, I did the same thing.

"Now, June. You still need a water bending teacher. You will find them shortly. And you will be connected them. You will feel the connection." I nodded.

"I need to ask you something."

"Yes."

"Do you know where my sister is?"

"I believe I don't. But, look for answers in the South Pole. But, I have heard about her. I have spoken to her once."

"You have?! When?! What did she say?!"

"I can't tell you. I am sorry."

"Me too." I said looking away.

"But, do not give up hope. You will meet with her in the near future. Continue to search for her. You will meet with Katara."

"How do you know her name?"

"I know a lot of things, June." She smiled.

"How will I find her."

"I cannot tell you that."

"Why not!" I said angrily.

"You have to find her on your own. But, I can tell, she is alive and well."

"That's all that matters."

"June? June. June! Can you hear me?!" Suki said.

"What?" I said groggy. I started to stand when I felt a sharp piercing pain in my head. I was starting to collapse. When Jet caught me. His arms were around my head and my waist.

"Not so invincible as you think, huh Striking?" He said smirking. He moved a piece of hair from my face to my ear. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Can I get up now?" I asked. He grinned and helped me up.

"June. What did see?" Suki asked pulling my attention to her.

"I will tell you later, okay?" I said shaky.

Lee came over to me. Looking very concerned. I forgot how badly this experience has been on him. He hasn't complained once or mentioned it. He is my best friend. He is my older brother. He would do anything for me. I knew that by the look in his eyes. And I would do anything to keep him safe.

"Lets go. We have to leave in the morning" I said.

"Where are we going?" Ana asked

"We are going to the South Pole. I have to learn water bending." I said flatly.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Suki asked suspiciously. "It's like she can read my very soul!" I thought to myself.

"For now, maybe…" I said trailing off. I turned away. Lee put a hand on my shoulder.

5


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"Where am I?!" I said. I was in a meditating position. I was on the ground. I am in a garden.

The garden was small. There was a waterfall here. It was peaceful and serene. It was like a Japanese garden. The bridge and the red gates. The flowers were in bloom and the grass was green. The trees had fruit and flowers in them. It was beautiful. I didn't see the person next to me. I was intangible.

"Hello, June." Avatar Korra walked to me.

"Hello, Korra. Where am I?" I asked looking around. I didn't recognize were I was.

"Relaxed. I needed to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"It seems that you have almost mastered air bending."

"I thought air bending would be hard for me, since I was originally an earth bender. But, it wasn't."

"That happens. I am originally a water bender. But, air bending was hard for me."

"Well, since I thought I was from the Fire Nation, maybe it would water bending."

"Perhaps. But, you never know. Let us see." She said. Then she attacked me water.

"Come on! The motions, June! You know this!"

I pushed the water back. I bended it. I did it! But, that doesn't make sense. "Good, June. Now, come here." I followed her.

"Now, watch how I push and pull the water." I showed the motions. I watched, I did the same thing.

"Now, June. You still need a water bending teacher. You will find them shortly. And you will be connected them. You will feel the connection." I nodded.

"I need to ask you something."

"Yes."

"Do you know where my sister is?"

"I believe I don't. But, look for answers in the South Pole. But, I have heard about her. I have spoken to her once."

"You have?! When?! What did she say?!"

"I can't tell you. I am sorry."

"Me too." I said looking away.

"But, do not give up hope. You will meet with her in the near future. Continue to search for her. You will meet with Katara."

"How do you know her name?"

"I know a lot of things, June." She smiled.

"How will I find her."

"I cannot tell you that."

"Why not!" I said angrily.

"You have to find her on your own. But, I can tell, she is alive and well."

"That's all that matters."

"June? June. June! Can you hear me?!" Suki said.

"What?" I said groggy. I started to stand when I felt a sharp piercing pain in my head. I was starting to collapse. When Jet caught me. His arms were around my head and my waist.

"Not so invincible as you think, huh Striking?" He said smirking. He moved a piece of hair from my face to my ear. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Can I get up now?" I asked. He grinned and helped me up.

"June. What did see?" Suki asked pulling my attention to her.

"I will tell you later, okay?" I said shaky.

Lee came over to me. Looking very concerned. I forgot how badly this experience has been on him. He hasn't complained once or mentioned it. He is my best friend. He is my older brother. He would do anything for me. I knew that by the look in his eyes. And I would do anything to keep him safe.

"Lets go. We have to leave in the morning" I said.

"Where are we going?" Ana asked

"We are going to the South Pole. I have to learn water bending." I said flatly.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Suki asked suspiciously. "It's like she can read my very soul!" I thought to myself.

"For now, maybe…" I said trailing off. I turned away. Lee put a hand on my shoulder.

5


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

I feel asleep that night. Having a dream that Katara was still with me. She wanted me to help her. I wanted too, but she wouldn't tell me what was wrong. Then I woke up. I was sweating and thrashing. I went outside for air. It was cold out tonight. But, all the stars were out.

"It's so beautiful out here." I murmured to myself. Unaware that some one was behind me, I could hear them breathing. I stayed perfectly still, and then I attacked. I shot a blast of air at them. I wasn't that great at air bending, but it would be more effective right now than my fire bending.

They blocked themselves with earth bending. I could hear that. "Who would want to be out here at this time of night?" I thought to myself. They made no move to attack me. I attacked again. Again, blocked. "This person is really good. It's like they know all of my attacks." I thought to myself. I figured out who it was. I attacked, but a more advanced move. Even _he _couldn't block it.

"June! Watch it! Are you trying to kill me?!" Jet said whining. I rolled my eyes. He was so dramatic some times. "What are you doing out here?" I said annoyed.

"Wow, some one is annoyed." He sat down next to me.

"Wow, you're psychic." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you." I was starting to walk away. When he caught my hand.

"Yes it does." I sat back down.

"Fine, it's about Lee."

"Yeah, so."

"Well, I want him here and I took all the precautions to have him and Mako with me. But, that turned out so well. And I fell, just like…"

"That it would have been safer to have him back the Fire Nation."

"Yes, I am so selfish. I took him out of where he wanted to be. I need to let him live his life." I said close to tears. He pulled me into him. I was crying now. I was selfish to take him out of his life. He deserves a regular life. But now he can never have one.

"But, I need a family figure with me. Another boy." I said.

"I could come." He said a little to gleeful.

"No, my mother needs protection. You're the only one I trust her with. After what happened." I turned away at the last part.

"Well, Lee could stay with her. Plus doesn't he have a girlfriend here?"

"Not anymore. Wait how do you know about that?" I asked skeptically.

"I have connections." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and hit him playfully. But, he got it and put it to his face, holding it so I couldn't drag it away. "Jet?! What are you doing?!" I said panicky. He acted like he didn't hear me. He moved closer to me and pushed me to the ground so he would hover over me.

"Jet…" I said weakly. He was just so attracted.

"June…" he breathed over my neck. I was hypnotized. I couldn't think. He put his lips so close to mine. "I _want_ you. Now." He breathed unto me. I was dizzy. Then he put his lips to mine.

It was terrifying at first but it was electrifying. I felt terrible and alive at the same time. "No!" My conscious was thinking. "No! What about Ana?! _What about Mako?!" _

That part jolted me. I stopped immediately. I slapped his face. "Do not _ever _do that again." I said darkly.

"I'm sorry, June. I don't know what took over me." He said pleading.

"I'm sorry too. You know I'm still not over Mako. How could you?"

"I'm sorry. Truly sorry."

"Fine, it was a stupid mistake. Do not tell anyone, especially Ana. And do not ever do that again."

"Understood."

**Please review! I want people's opinion on what you think will happen or what you want to happen! I will write a lot more soon!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

The next morning came slowly. I barely slept at all that night tossing and turning over Katara, Mako, Lee, and my newest problem, Jet.

Part of me was mad at him and myself. Jet had a way of making everything _complicated. _We never had a _normal _friendship. He had always had a crush on me, I was just too dense to see it and believed when he had said that he liked Katara.

I was mad at myself because how could I have let myself be that vulnerable?! I have spent the last few months to make myself show no emotion. And when Jet kissed me last night,_ I kissed him back! _

This created five problems:

One: Ana. She has a crush on Jet, how would she take it if she found out? Probably not well.

Two: Katara. This is just going to distract me even more now, and push her rescue back further.

Three: Jet. Not only has Jet make things awkward in the past, but I use to let it slide because I didn't know that he liked me. Now that he kissed me, and I kissed back, I am worried that things will ever be normal between us.

Four: Lee. If Lee found out, like Ana, he probably won't take it well. Not just the fact that he is my 'brother', but Mako was his best friend. And, my boyfriend. He would feel betrayed and beat up Jet to a pulp. Which at the moment I would kind of like to see and do it myself.

Five: Mako. He is my first love. And now he is dead. Am I not over him? Will I ever be? But with that kiss with Jet, I felt something, pleasurable. And Mako can hear me right now probably. Would he be very angry at me?

I groaned. It seems every time I try to make things right with people and their lives I some how screw it up more.

"June? Are you okay?" Suki said walking in. I sighed. I was going to have to tell Suki sooner or later.

"No, Jet kissed me last night." I said. I hung my head in shame.

"What?! But, doesn't Ana like him?"

"Yes."

"But, I mean we all knew that he liked you. Except for you, of course. But, I never thought he would act out on it."

"I never knew, I am to dense to notice. But, it gets worse."

"How?"

"I kissed him back."

"You what?!"

"You heard me. Ugh, whenever I try to make other peoples lives better and less complicated I screw it up worse."

"What about Mako?"

"I still love him. But, when Jet kissed me, I felt sparks."

"Well, that's normal. Hormones will do that to you."

"You sure it's just that?"

"Absolutely. I mean, you have never returned the same feels for him, right?"

"Oh, no, Jet is like an annoying older brother."

"Well, lets hope Ana doesn't find out."

"Yeah, she will get so angry at me."

"But, maybe it would be better to tell her now, than rather have her find out by some one else."

"Maybe, but how am I going to tell her?"

"Well, you could just come out with it. Tell her you were vulnerable and weak."

"But, Suki! I have left everything behind! Everyone I loved I had to hurt and leave! I haven't seen Soza or written to her since the Lantern Festival! The same night Mako first kissed me! The same night were I left everything behind to go with a girl who tells me that I'm the Avatar! The same night were I…" I started ranging on.

"The same night you saw me again? How I saw you from a distance and you were happy? Do you think I enjoyed dragging you out of your ignorance? To tell you something that changed your life?!

"How do you think I feel?! My best friend, who I haven't seen for six years. And I have been searching for two! News flash, June. This isn't your greatest problem! This is normal teenager stuff! After you were kidnapped, we tried looking for you. but after three years people gave up hope. Your sister lost it. You are lucky to not have seen what she went through! What your mother went through! What I went through!

"You are the Avatar! You have to start taking things more seriously! You have to grow up and mature!" she screamed.

"You think I haven't?!" I raised my voice. I walked over to her. We were really mad at each other, we were letting off steam. "I gave up my life. My family. My friends. My honor."

"You think you had honor before?! Ha! You weren't honorable. That all was a lie. You can't even earth bend. This is honorable, what were doing is honorable! We are going to find your sister. We are going to make sure you learn all the elements. We are going to find out who did this to you!"

"You don't think I want to do that?! My brother should have a normal life, but now he will never have one! I have ruined everyone's lives!"

"No you haven't! at least not mine. I have been searching for my best friend and I find her open to the greatest of change and the most powerful person I know. That is honorable. We will get through this. We can tell her together and she won't be upset. At least if she gets mad, that she isn't a water bender." She chuckled. I smiled. Suki always had a way to calm me down. She was a great friend.

I could hear Jet and Ana outside. They were talking. She was laughing at the most stupid things he was saying. "Wow, Ana. Way to make it more obvious." I said to myself as I rolled my eyes. Jet was probably flirting with her for the attention. But, they would be good together. He is like my brother and Ana is like an annoying older sister. But, she pushes me to do better. Even though Ana should be the earth bender and Suki should be the air bender. It is hilarious how their personalities are so different from what their bending is supposed to be like.

I am going to tell Ana what happened between Jet and I last night. I walked out there. Trying to feel as brave as I can and courageous.

"Come on June, you have battle against things much scary than her. Heck I took out a Fire Nation Army. But then again, _I was in the Avatar State. _And Ana was very strong air bender. But if I ever am in life or death situation, I am supposed to be protected by the past Avatars. So, I should be good to go. And Anan can't hurt/kill me, I am the Avatar. The worlds hope." I was saying to myself to prep myself.

But once I got outside. I was not prepared for what I saw.

Jet and Ana kissing.

**Oh, cliff hanger. Who do you think should get together? June and Jet? Ana and Jet? Or should June have another love interest? Please review. I swear if five people don't review with good honest answers, I will not update. I am on chapter 26 people! Review! Please! Tschau!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

I gasped at them.

His tongue was down her throat! It was so awkward. I wasn't jealous. It was just awkward and annoying. I walked right past them so that Jet and Ana would see me. Jet obviously saw me. He stopped sucking mouth with Ana.

"June!" Jet said looking at me shock. I walked away. I wasn't jealous like most people would think. I am just angry. I mean, this just put us that much farther back on me learning the elements and finding Katara! And Jet was like a brother to me! How could he be so dense and kiss _my_ air bending teacher?!

"June!" he caught up next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"June." He said out of breath. I took a breath and turned around to face him.

"What?" I said coldly.

"That, I can explain."

"You better. I mean air bending teacher and you kissing is the most disturbing thing ever to see!"

"June, it was in the moment. And Ana and I like each other a lot."

"More like sucking face a lot." I mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing. But you better start saying goodbye. Were leaving tomorrow."

"What?! Where?!"

"To the Southern Water Tribe. I need to try to find Katara. Even if it's the last thing I do." I mutter that last part to myself.

"Fine, then I want to come too."

"No, there's not enough room."

"Yes there is."

"No, there's not!"

"But, you need an earth bending teacher."

"If you have forgotten the Avatar Cycle is Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. I have to learn them in that order. And plus Suki is going to be my earth bending teacher."

"But, June, _I want to come_."

"Well, I don't want you to come. Things are weird between us right now and I need some time to think." And with that I walked away.

The next day when we were leaving; it was hard to tell everyone that we were leaving today. My mother started crying. Lee understood. So did Suki. Jet was sad, but didn't show it. And Ana, I had to explain everything to her. And by everything, I mean _everything. _I told her about Jet kissing me and how I kissed him back. Surprisingly, she was okay with it. You know, after air bending at rocks trees. Really anything that was in front of her that she could break without hurting the village.

We were loading on Appa. Jet was there and he looked really sad and disappointed. He went up and kissed Ana goodbye. She was sad too, but she returned the kiss.

"June, I hope to see you again soon. I will miss you so much." He said hugging me.

"Take care of mother for me." I said.

"Will do, Striking June." He grinned his famous grin. I couldn't help but smiling. He kissed my cheek.

I went on Appa. "Goodbye everyone. And I will return once again." I said. My mother came up to me. "June, promise me that you will be safe?"

"I promise, Mother. And I will write to you." I said hugging her. We took off on Appa. I turned around and watched Kyoshi Island shrinking in the background.

**I know that this one is short. But, I need to keep the story going. But seriously, I am on chapter 27. And only one review?! Seriously people, writers want reviews, because it helps them know what their audience thinks and that they want to know what to do better. Please review. I just want to know what people think. Please review!**

** ~ Lost Girl**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. I have gotten better response on a story I start writing. And no one was writing me any responses on here! I hope you like this. Please review!**

**Please: read, rate, and review!**

Chapter 28:

We arrived to the Southern Water tribe in a matter of days. It didn't take long. We were flying in the sky when Lee spotted something.

"I see something!" Lee shouted.

"What?" Ana, Suki, and I asked in unison.

"It's a little town or village. No, it's much larger! It looks like it is bigger than Kyoshi Island!"

"That mean were at the South Pole. Also known as home to the Southern Water Tribe." Suki said.

I was smiling. Was finally here. I was finally going to learn to water bend, officially.

Even though I water bended in the Avatar State, I haven't water bended since. I didn't want to try. But, I will try again when we get there.

I was happy also that I was that much closer to finding Katara. She could teach me how to water bend. It will be so great to see her again.

We landed on the ground finally. But soon after that we were attack. There were about five of them surrounding us. Three guys and two girls. They were all in masks; we couldn't see their faces.

"Who are you?" A female voice asked us.

"I am June, the Avatar." I said rising up.

"Ha, you aren't the Avatar! The Avatar is gone! She hasn't been seen in about six years!" One of the guys said.

"I can prove it. If I use air and fire bending. Will you believe me?" I said.

"Sure" one of the girls said. I pointed to the glacier near by. They nodded.

I started to attack at a glacier. I fire bended. Blue flames shot out off of my fingers. They stared at me in awe. I smirked. Then I started to air bend at it. It blew the fire away instantly. They looked at me in awe.

"Now, do you believe me?" I asked. Then nodded. They looked stunned. I smirked.

"Now, what I am here for is a girl named Katara. Have you seen her or heard of her." I asked.

"No." One of the guys said.

"Katara hasn't been here in a while. We aren't the right ones to answer that. There are some people who can answer that better than us, who knew her better than us. Come with us." One of the girls said.

"This could be a trap." Ana said whispering to me.

"It seems real. I mean, why would they lie about that?" Suki said whispering back.

"Well, lets hope Suki has a good sense of judgment." I said.

We walked over into their village. It was very tiny. One of the people who attacked us. They kept staring at Lee.

"What is their deal?" I whispered to myself.

Suki looked at me when I said that. I waved it off. I just have to have my guard up around here.

I could feel Katara with me. I was finally getting close to her. Finally, I could find her.

**Super short! I know! Please tell me if you liked it or not. I am thinking of stopping this story on here. :( Sad, I know. I am kinda of having writers block for this story. My other story is _Christian and Kate. _Try that one if you want. Please review!**

**Tschüs! **

** ~ Lost Girl**


End file.
